Unfaithful
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Sequel to Crazy for You. Lexi and Randy have been married for years, but what happens when they start to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Crazy for You.**_

Several years had passed. Lexi had retired from WWE, to be home with Ari as she started school. Randy was still on the road, throwing himself into the business as always.  
"I know, but I, we really miss you. And you promised Ari that you would be there for her dance recital. How am I suppose to tell her that you're not?" Lexi asked, feeling like she was having a one sided conversation. But this went right along with all of their other conversations lately. Randy had become distant, and cold.  
"Listen Lex, I really want to come, but I got roped into an autograph session." Randy said.  
"Oh, come on. We both know that you could have gotten out of it. You treat me like I've never been in the business. I know how it goes Randy. It's been three weeks since we've seen you. Ari misses you so much, and I, I'm lonely." Lexi said sadly.  
She heard Randy take a deep breath. "I know Lex. Its not like its fun being on the road without you guys."  
"Really, cause I've heard different." Lexi said.  
"What does that mean?" Randy's voice boomed through the phone. "You are sounding as ungrateful as Sam did."  
"Fuck you Randy. My money buys as much as yours does! You know I didn't call to fight with you. I'm so tired of our calls ending in fights." Lexi said.  
"Alright Lex. Listen, I'm tired, and really just want to find a hotel and sleep." Randy said.  
"Any word on when the bus will be fixed?" Lexi asked, trying to calm herself down.  
"Nope. I haven't heard anything. I'll call Ari tomorrow and talk to her. Just record the recital. I'll watch it when I get home." Randy said.  
"And that will be when?" Lexi asked.  
"When ever it is. Bye Lex." He said, hanging up the phone.  
"Yeah, love you too." Lexi whispered as she sat her phone down on her night stand, before laying down in their big empty bed. This was the time she hated most. She made herself believe that she could deal with the nasty comments and awful conversations. But she hated sleeping alone, and what hurt her more, was they she knew Randy hated sleeping alone even more. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder, as to if he was alone every night. She slowly got up and took her pillow to one of the guest bedrooms where she had been sleeping the last few weeks. It seemed as soon as she had fallen asleep the alarm was sounding waking her up for Ari to get ready for school.  
Lexi loved being a mom, and never regretted one second leaving her career behind for her child, but when Ari was at school, she had nothing to do. Lexi's days were spent the same way everyday. She put Ari on the bus, went for her run, worked out, then wondered around the house, played on the internet, or read to fill her time. Her life had become routine. And she wasn't happy with it.

Lexi had just gotten out of the shower after her morning work out. She had pulled her clothes on and was getting ready to dry her hair when she heard the door bell. She carried the towel with her, trying to keep her hair from dripping on the floor. She opened the door seeing Cody Rhodes standing in front of her.  
"Hey Alex." He smiled, letting his eyes run over her body, down to her long tan legs.  
"Hey, Code. Whats up?" She asked, stepping back, to let him in.  
"Randy around?" He asked.  
"Is he ever?" She mumbled. "No. He had some excuse as to why he couldn't come home this week. This makes week 4."  
"Why wouldn't he want to come home to you? He must be insane. " Cody laughed.  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm a complete disaster." Lexi said, running the towel over her hair.  
"Oh, stop. Anyway, he still has a few of my games, I was seeing if he had finished them yet?" Cody asked.  
"I have no idea. But you're welcome to look. Though they may still be on the bus, which is who knows where getting fixed." Lexi said.  
Cody gave her a strange look. "Did it break down?"  
"Yeah a few weeks back." Lexi said.  
"Oh. Well, so where would the games be?" He asked.  
"What? I know you know something. What is it Code?" Lexi asked.  
"I just. I really don't want to get in the middle of anything." He said, walking towards the huge entertainment center that housed the huge tv, and all Randy's gaming systems.  
Lexi reached out and grabbed his hand. "Cody, please?" She asked.  
"Listen Al, I'm not saying it wasn't broke down, I'm just saying that I saw him on it for the past three weeks." Cody said. "I'm sorry." He felt awful seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
"No, its ok." She said, turning away from him, so he couldn't see the tears building up in her eyes.  
"Oh, Alex. Come here." He said, pulling her into his arms, letting her cry. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." He said.  
"Thanks for being honest Cody." Lexi said, wiping her face.  
Cody took a deep breath, and looked at his watch. "Hey why don't you go get ready, and let me take you out to lunch?" He asked.  
"Nah. That's ok. You don't have too." Lexi said.  
"I know I don't have too. I want too. Go, get ready, while I search through your man's piles of games here." He smiled, though in his mind he hated calling Randy her man. He had seen Randy falling back into how he used to be before he and Sam divorced. Letting his hands linger too long on certain divas, and allowing random women to grab him as he was walking out of the arenas. Cody had known Randy too long not to know where this was heading too. He knew what this would do to his marriage, to his family, to his wife. Alex. She was always perfect in Cody's mind. He had a thing for her from the minute he saw her in the catering room, fiddling with the stupid snack machine. He knew at the time he wanted her, but Randy had snaked in before him. He had her in his claws before she had time to take her first breath as a WWE Diva. Now he had to decide if he wanted to help his friend, or if he would rather let things happen and be there for Alex when she fell. To be the one who helped her up, to be the one to soothe the hurt. He knew that if he ever had a shot with Al, he sure as hell wouldn't make up an excuse to not be home with her. He could still smell her perfume on his shirt. He had loved feeling her arms wrap around him. Hell, he could play father and husband while Randy was gone. No one had to know. Maybe this would open Alex's eyes for her to see how a true man would treat her. He had stood by and watched, hiding his true feelings, while they had a baby and got married, but that was because she seemed happy. It was clear now that she wasn't. He hated seeing her in pain, but if he was going to let Randy fall, he knew that she would be in a lot more pain than she was in right now. Would he be able to handle that?


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi walked down the stairs, she had changed, the top of her dress had gotten wet from her hair. She had put on a black skirt and black and white shirt.

"Did you find your games?" Lexi asked.

Cody quickly put two of his games down, and smiled up at Lexi. "I found one. You look nice Alex." He said, giving himself an excuse to come back.

Lexi smiled at his nick name for her. He was the only person who had ever called her that. The only person she had ever allowed to call her that. They had become close over the last few years. Cody didn't live far and had always been over at the house when Randy was home. Now that Randy was spending more of his time away from home, she had missed Cody. "Thanks." Lexi smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He said, standing up. She followed him out and smiled when he held open the passenger side of his car for her to get in. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked while getting in the drivers side.

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't mind trying that new place in town. It's Italian." Lexi said.

"Sounds good." Cody smiled. They rode in silence. Cody had to have a death grip on the steering wheel so he wouldn't reach out and grab her exposed thigh. Damn, she still looked hot, maybe hotter. She had time now to take care of herself. It was good to see that she was still working out. And looking at her legs, he'd say she was in better shape than before she had Arianna. When they got to the restaurant, Cody pushed her chair in. When the waiter came over, they ordered. Cody smiled at her, as she looked around the room.

"You know, I've been trying to make Randy bring me here since they opened. When he actually is home, he never wants to go anywhere. I mean, I understand that he wants to rest. But he has to get that I'm always home, and I like to go out every once in a while." Lexi said.

"I hate to pry, but is it really that bad at home?" Cody asked.

"I'm happy when he's home. He's a great father, and that's all I ask for." She said.

"What about a husband?" Cody asked.

Lexi took a deep breath. "I really don't know what to say. I get more attention when we're fighting, than not. That seems to be the only time he even talks to me. Let alone touch me." She said. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to put this on you."

"I asked Al." Cody said. "We're friends. I'm here for you."

"Yeah, but you're also friends with him, and I don't want to be bad mouthing him to his friends." Lexi said.

"Oh, come on Alex. I know him. I know how he is. Nothing you can say will make me look at him differently. I have seen him at his worse and his best." Cody said. "Just because he's a good father, doesn't mean anything. He's a husband too."

"I'm just so lonely. I don't want to sound like a spoiled housewife. I love being home with Ari, but I love being a wife too, and I don't have that." Lexi took a ragged breath. "This may be too much information, but he's not touched me in the bedroom in over two months. I know how he is, so if he's not getting it from me, than he's getting it somewhere else."

Cody had to look away from her, when she said that all he could see was himself in the bedroom with her. He took a second to control himself. "Al, I really don't know any thing about that. I don't travel with him. He's become more of a loner on the road. He barely comes out to eat with us anymore." Cody grew silent as their food arrived. Once the waiter left he let his hand take hers. "Alex, if you'd like me too, I can talk to him. I'll see him in two days."

Lexi thought about it. "No. I don't want him to know that I've said anything. He'll get mad, and it will only make things worse."

"I can bring it up in a way that he won't even know that we talked about this. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even have to know that we went out to lunch." Cody smiled at her, letting go of her hand. "Alex, I don't like to see you hurting. You were always so happy on the road. I miss seeing that smile." He said, causing her to smile.

"Only if you want to talk to him. He has such bad mood swings lately, I really don't know how he would react to knowing it was just us out somewhere." Lexi said. They sat and talked for a while, after they ate they were walking to his car when he pulled her over into a small ice cream shop.

"One scoop isn't going to kill you." He smiled, handing her a cone with her favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. After getting his and paying, they walked around the small area of downtown.

Lexi looked at her watch real quick. "Shit. I didn't realize what time it was. I need to get Ari."

"I'll take you to get her." He smiled. Lexi agreed, and they chatted as Cody drove to Ari school.

"Just pull up here, behind these cars. The teacher brings them out and lets them come to the car when she sees the parents." Lexi said. When he stopped Lexi got out of the car, and leaned up against it, Cody joining her, maybe a little too close than he should have been. But he enjoyed the smell of her perfume.

Cody couldn't help but see all the looks from the dads that were walking into the school. When Lexi bent over to pull a rock out of her sandal, a couple guys tripped over the curb while looking at her ass. Cody didn't even try to hide that he was looking, and it was only the guys cussing after he tripped that made Cody look up. A few minutes later, kids started piling out of the school. Cody saw Ari as soon as she came out. She was growing into a beautiful young lady, with more of Alex's features coming out as she grew. Ari waved at him with a big smile on her face. A teacher was right behind her, talking with another teacher, when Ari laughed, and turned to tell her that her mom was here. Ari almost ran to them, wrapping her arms around Cody.

"Uncle Cody. I've missed you." She smiled. "Is Daddy home now too?" She asked, pulling Lexi down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, Baby. He isn't." Lexi said.

Cody could see the hurt in Alex's eyes. "But I'm here!" He smiled, opening the back door for her, then doing the same for Alex. When he got in, he looked back at Ari, who was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lexi asked, as Cody started driving.

"Did you know that you're a lucky women?" Ari asked.

"Well, yeah, I have you as a daughter. Why?" Lexi asked.

"Ms. Browning said that you were." Ari said.

"Why did Ms. Browning say that?" Lexi asked.

"She say Uncle Cody is hotter than Daddy, and you are a lucky women to have him standing next to you." Ari laughed.

Lexi felt her cheeks grow hot, especially when Cody looked over at her smiling. "Well, Ari, maybe Ms. Browning shouldn't have said that in front of you. I think maybe she got the wrong impression, Cody and I are just good friends."

"I know that Mommy." Ari said.

"Alright then, how was school?" Lexi asked.

"Come on Uncle Cody. I don't have homework, stay and play. I need some help with baseball, and, no offense Mom, but she plays like a girl." Ari said.

"Really Ari, none taken. Could be that fact that I am a girl." She turned to Cody. "If you're not busy, stay, have dinner with us. How long has it been since you had a home cooked meal?" Lexi offered.

"Alright. I'll stay. I have nothing else to do." Cody smiled.

Lexi busied herself in the kitchen, trying to start dinner, but she spent most of the time watching Ari and Cody out the back window. Cody had pulled off his t-shirt, and was wearing a light tank top under it. Lexi's eyes focused in on his arms as he was showing Ari how to throw the ball. She saw every muscle move. Suddenly she grew hot, turning away from them and grabbing a glass filling it with cool water from the sink. Lexi made herself focus on making dinner. She stayed busy in the kitchen, turning on the radio, and singing along. She hadn't even heard Cody and Ari come in. The phone ringing made her jump, then she turned to see Cody watching her as he leaned against the door frame.

"It's Daddy! I got it!" Ari yelled from the family room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lexi asked, as Cody grinned at her.

"Long enough to see you dance." He laughed. "It made me remember your first night with the WWE, when Randy drug you to that club, and I pulled you out onto the dance floor. Remember that?" He asked, walking towards her, taking her dish towel and throwing it on the counter, taking her hands. "You had some great moves back then." He smiled.

"So did you." Lexi smiled.

He pulled her close to him and let his hips sway with the rhythm. Lexi smiled letting hers move with his. Cody stayed in his own rhythm as the song sped up. He placed his hand on the small of Lexi's back, and she let herself relax, as her body pressed more into him. She let her hands slip around his neck. As their body's swayed together, her thumb rubbed his hairline.

"MOM!" Ari yelled for a few rooms away. "DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Lexi quickly jerked away from Cody, who turned towards the counter, acting like her was wiping it with the dish cloth, as Ari bounced in the room, handing Lexi the phone.

"Hey Randy." Lexi said.

"Lex. Ari said Cody's there?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he stopped by to get his games you borrowed. I talked him into staying for dinner." Lexi said, trying to sound casual. "You want to talk to him? He's right here." Lexi said, causing Cody to give her a dirty look.

"Nah. Listen I should be able to get home next week for a day or two. I'll know for sure Monday night, so I'll call you after the show." Randy said.

"You know, Ari's spring break is coming up, I was thinking that maybe we could go on the road with you for a week." Lexi said.

"I don't know Lex." Randy huffed.

"It's just, I know Ari would love it. She really misses you." Lexi said, smiling.

"I fucking know she misses me. I hear it every time I fucking call!" He yelled, his voice so loud, It caused Cody to turned back towards her from the counter, his mouth hanging open.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It was just a thought." Lexi said, glad Ari was out of the room.

"I may rethink coming home." Randy growled.

"No, please don't take that away from her. If you'd rather, I can stay at a hotel when you're here." Lexi said.

"Just shut up Lex. Really, I'm just tired." He said.

"Well, don't you have the bus back yet?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, so I'm going to sleep. Later Lexi." He said, as the phone went dead. Lexi hit the end button and sat the phone down on the counter, taking a deep breath, not even wanting to look at Cody. She could feel his eyes on her.

Cody looked around to make sure Ari was out of the room. He walked over and pulled Lexi into his arms. For the second time, he let her cry on his shoulder. A few minutes later she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I'll be fine. You know, its not even me I want him home for anymore. I just want him to spend time with Arianna. To think of all he's been missing, I just don't see how he can stand it! And Ari is so used to him being gone, I don't even know if it bothers her anymore." Lexi said. "I just don't want her to see me like this."

"You know, Ari is a smart girl. I bet she knows more than you give her credit for." Cody smiled. "Go, wash your face, I'll keep an eye on things in here."

Lexi smiled at him. "You know, you're going to make some women very happy someday."

Cody watched her walk away. "I only want you." He said softly.

After dinner Lexi was rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, when Cody walked back into the kitchen, and started handing her dishes.

"You don't have to do that." Lexi smiled.

"I don't mind helping." He said. When they were finished, they joined Ari on the couch. After an hour, Lexi looked at her watch.

"Alright Ari, shower then bed."

"Ah, come on Mom. I never get to see Uncle Cody anymore." Ari complained.

"Listen to your mom, Ari. I'll be back." Cody said.

"Yeah, when?" Ari asked.

"Next time I'm home. Even if its just for a day, I'll come over." Cody said. "I promise." He gave her a hug and she started towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you." Lexi said.

Ari ran back and hugged her mom and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure I'll be asleep. I'm so tired."

"I'll still come up and check on you." Lexi smiled, watching her daughter walk up the stairs. "You want some coffee?" Lexi asked Cody.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled. They took their coffee out on the back porch, and sat down on the swing.

"So, how old is Ari now?" Cody asked.

"I don't even want to say. It makes me feel old." Lexi smiled.

"Oh, come on." Cody smiled.

"She'll be 11 next month." Lexi said.

"Wow!"

"I know. I'm like a grandma." Lexi said.

"Please. You're as beautiful as the day I met you." Cody smiled.

"You have to say that. You're a friend, and you know how hard I can hit." Lexi laughed.

"True, but I wouldn't lie to you." Cody said. He took a deep breath. "Alex, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Lexi said.

"Have you ever thought about divorce?" Cody asked.

"Honestly, it has came up a few times, but I don't know. I guess I just have that fear of dying alone. I mean, I'm almost 35, who would want me?" Lexi said, not knowing how hard her comment hit him.

"A lot of people." Cody said.

"Anyway, you've gone through divorce, you know how bad it can get. I don't want to leave on bad terms, for Ari's sake, and I don't want a bad taste left from a bitter divorce. What about you? Have you thought about getting married again?" Lexi asked.

"The one person I would want is already taken." He said with a frown.

"Is she happy?" Lexi asked.

"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure." Cody said, watching Lexi as she stared out into the night.

"If you think you can make her happier, and she makes you happy, than you should go for it. No one is off limits until their dead." Lexi said, turning and smiling at him. "You're a good man Code, any women would be lucky to have you. Just promise me that you'll still come around."

"Until you throw me out." He grinned. They talked for almost an hour, before Cody said he should go, he wasn't sure how long he could control himself.

Lexi walked him to the door. "Thanks for coming over today. I had a great time." She smiled hugging him.

"I did too." He said, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, then he turned and left.

That night, after checking on Ari, Lexi climbed into the big bed she shared with Randy, and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, shut up. I'm so tired of your self righteous bullshit!" Cody yelled. He had gone to talk to Randy, only to have to chase two barely legal women off his bus.  
"The fact is, none of this is your business." Randy said, kicking his feet up on the couch.  
"Yes it is. Both of you are my friends. Alex is having a hard time with this, not to mention Ari. I was the one who took her into the back yard and helped her with her pitching. She's a great kid, and you're missing out on a lot of things. And Alex, how can you treat her like that. I heard you yell at her on the phone. She does so much for you, and you're throwing it all away. What about when she finds out about all the rats you've been fucking?" Cody asked.  
"So what? When she finds out, she finds out. Do you honestly think she'll leave me? Come on Runnels. Look at me." Randy said. "Who else is going to take her? She's getting old, and she nags."  
"I wouldn't be so sure. I went with her to pick up Ari, a few guys trip over themselves looking at her. She's not just the mom next door Randy. And you're screwing this whole thing up." Cody said.  
"I really don't care. I don't care if other guys think she's hot, why the hell do you think I keep her around. She's nothing but arm candy. From the outside we have the perfect marriage, as long as it stays like that, that's all I care about." Randy said.  
"Do you even love her anymore?" Cody asked.  
"I haven't really thought about it. You know, I'm on the road so much, I don't have to worry about that. I've yelled at her so much that she only calls me if she has too, other than that I call on my time. As far as I'm concerned, my marriage is perfect." Randy laughed.  
"So what? You go out and bang anyone with a pussy, then when you get tired of the skanks you run home and fuck Alex? You think that's ok?" Cody yelled.  
"First of all, its not like i get home that often, and when I do, if I'm not too tired , yeah I have a little fun with Lex. She's my wife, its her job to blow me if I say so. Second of all, none of this is you're fucking business!" Randy yelled, getting in Cody's face.  
"It is my business, I saw how much it hurt Alex that you treated her like that. I saw how much it hurt Ari that it was me there and not you." Cody yelled, pushing Randy out of his face. "Straighten you're shit up, or you're going to lose them both!" Cody said storming off the bus.  
He walked to the locker room and called Lexi.  
"Hey Al, I tried to talk to him, I never said you said anything, I just told him my observations." Cody said.  
"And?" Lexi asked.  
"It was like talking to a brick wall. He didn't seem to care. I'm sorry Alex. I really thought I could help you out." He said.  
"Was he mad?" Lexi asked.  
"Not at you, he was pissed at me for even bringing it up, he said it's not my place. I told him to straighten his act up, or he'll lose both of you." Cody said.  
"Thanks Code. You didn't have to do that." Lexi said.  
He could hear her smile through the phone. "So, how's things around the house? He asked.  
"Good. Ari can't wait for you to come back over, she has talked about that night for the last week." Lexi laughed.  
"Well, I'll be back in town in a couple weeks. Maybe we can hang out over her spring break." Cody said.  
"That sounds nice. She'll like that." Lexi said. "Well, here she comes, with her homework in hand. I better get off here, and help her, she doesn't look happy."  
Cody laughed. "I can't imagine that sweet little girl being upset."  
"Oh, please, she may have my looks, but she has Randy's temper." Lexi laughed. "Oh, wait she wants to say hi." Lexi handed the phone to Ari.  
"Hey uncle Cody."  
"Hey kiddo. I hope you aren't giving you're mom a hard time." Cody said.  
"Nah, just mad at this stupid math paper. But mom is great at math, she always helps me to understand it." Ari said.  
"I bet she does. She's good at making things pretty clear, isn't she?"  
"Yeah. I stuck out 5 people at my last game, all with the throw you taught me." Ari cheered excited.  
"That's awesome. When's you're next game?" Cody asked.  
"In two days." Ari said.  
"I wish I could be there, I'll be on the road, but maybe the one after that." Cody said.  
"Really? Dad never comes to my games." Ari said.  
"Well, I can't promise, but I will make it to at least one game this summer, only if you be good for your mom. Deal?" Cody asked.  
"Deal. Bye." Ari said, giving Lexi the phone. "Uncle Cody is going to come to one of my games!"  
"Very cool." Lexi said.  
"I will too, don't worry about me breaking my promise." Cody said.  
"It means a lot to her. Thanks Code."  
"No problem, I like spending time with you two." He smiled. "I gotta get ready, and I know you're busy. I'll talk with you in a few days. Later Alex."  
"Bye Cody." Lexi said, hanging up the phone. "Alright, what's the problem?" Lexi smiled, turning her attention to Ari, trying to push Cody out of her mind.

"Yeah, I figured that already." Lexi yelled into the phone. Their discussion had became so heated, she had walked outside, even though Ari was already asleep. "What's your excuse this time Randy? Flat tire, broken down bus? Maybe you just would rather sleep with who ever it is you're sleeping with than sleep with me." Lexi growled.  
"I'm not cheating on you!" Randy yelled.  
"Really? Is this the way you never _cheated_ on Sam? Just because to you its only sex, doesn't mean it's not cheating. When you put your dick into someone else, that's called cheating Randal!" Lexi yelled.  
"You know, I'm just tired of the fighting. I'm tired of you, I'm tired of everything."  
"Are you tired of being a father, because no matter what happens between us, you're still Arianna's dad, or did you think she was just part of the package?" Lexi yelled. "You say you're tired, well guess what? So am I. I'm tired of being a father and mother at the same time, I'm tired of your dad having to help her with things you should be doing, I'm tired of seeing the disappointment in her eyes every time you tell her you're coming home, then you don't. So it looks like we're both tired."  
"So what now?" Randy asked.  
"What does that mean? A divorce? Is that what you want? You know we never had this problem when you would come home once a month, when you weren't screwing around. I have a newsflash for ya, I'm not Sam, and just because there are no feelings between you and the girls you fuck, doesn't mean you can come home and climb onto me like nothing ever happened." Lexi said.  
"Wait, Lex. Are you asking me for a divorce? Seriously?" Randy said, his voice becoming low, and hurt. "Lex, we've been together for so long. I don't want a divorce. Not again." Randy said.  
"Then maybe you need to figure out what you want, and try to make things right. I can't live like this much longer." Lexi said, hanging up the phone. "Stupid son of a bitch, I should have known he wasn't going to come home. I should have never let him tell Ari he was." Lexi said to herself, walking back into the room they shared. She hated seeing the hurt on her daughters face, even when she said it was ok, Lexi knew it wasn't. And she was done playing games. It wasn't fair to her child. He would have to man up and be a father, or she would file for divorce. She didn't care about his money, she had her own saved up, she didn't care about his huge house, she would be fine with a small house in the country. All she wanted was her daughter to be happy. Now Lexi lay in bed, trying to figure out how to tell Ari that her dad wouldn't be home after her game tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here mom." Ari cried. Lexi turned from the stove where she was fixing breakfast to see a red faced Ari, holding her cell phone.  
She didn't even have to ask who was on the other line. Lexi took the phone from her daughter, and before she could even try to console her, Ari fled the room.  
"Why couldn't you have waited to do this until after school at least. Now she is going to have a horrible day." Lexi whispered harshly into the phone.  
"I thought you would have already told her. You know, trying to make me into the bad guy." Randy said.  
"I don't have to try to do something that's already done. But no, Randy. I never say anything bad about you to Ari. She is a smart girl and can form her own opinions." Lexi said.  
"So you were just going to not tell her and make me look like an asshole?" Randy asked.  
"Again, that's all on you, not me. And no, I was going to tell her, on the way home from her game tonight, so then she could concentrate on things that matter to her. I wouldn't have let her go to school feeling the way she does now." Lexi said.  
"I'm sorry." Randy said.  
"Yeah, well, you should be. You really suck as a father lately." Lexi said. "I have to go, and see if I can convince her into going to school." Lexi said hanging up the phone, pulling the eggs off the burner and going to find her daughter. She didn't have to look hard, Ari always went to the same spot when these things happened. Lexi opened the door and walked to the separate garage. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the small door that lead to the rafters. The first time she had found Ari here, she was only about 5. Lexi nearly had a heart attack. But Ari was safe about it, she never ventured far from the safety of the edge, where the small loft was. Lexi leaned her head out, and peered around the corner.  
"Come on Ari." She said. "Its time for breakfast."  
"I hate him." Ari said.  
"Arianna! You will never say anything like that again about your father." Lexi scowled her.  
"Why? It's true, why should I care about him when he doesn't care about me?" Ari asked.  
"Arianna, you're dad loves you very much. He just has a hard time showing it. He's going through some things right now. But he loves you with all his heart." Lexi said.  
Ari pulled herself through the opening and walked to the house. She went and washed her face then came to the table.  
"I can't stand how you defend him, Mom." Ari said.  
Lexi took a deep breath. She blamed herself for Ari being so grown up at a young age. She was raised on the road, with mostly adults. She was there for some pretty grown up conversations on the tour bus. And now that they had been home, she still acted the same. She was grown beyond her years.  
"Ari, he's my husband, and your father. You have to show him respect." Lexi said, watching Ari eat her breakfast.  
"He always says that you have to earn respect, so how can I show him respect when all he does is lie?" Ari asked.  
"He isn't lying. He just gets caught up. He's an important person, and sometimes things come up that he can't get away from." Lexi tried to explain.  
Ari stood up and grabbed her back pack. "I wish that you guys would just get divorced. Then you could marry someone else so then I would have a dad around!" Ari yelled as she stormed off. "I'm riding the bus!" She yelled as the door slammed.  
Lexi quickly grabbed her cell phone and text Ari's teacher, saying she had a bad morning, and if there was any problems to call her immediately. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened first thing in the morning, and Ari's teacher knew a little bit of the situation. Lexi scraped off the dishes, and started the dishwasher, not taking her time to eat. She ran double the distance that day, trying to keep her mind off of ways to murder Randy and make it look like an accident. But her thoughts kept going back to what Ari had said about divorce. By the time Lexi got home she had tears steaming down her face. She didn't want her sweet little girl to have to worry about such grown up things. Lexi went to the shower, before she could get in, she broke down, and fell to the bathroom floor. She stayed there for most of the day. Thinking of what to do. She went through every situation in her head, trying to figure out the outcome of them all, and what would be best for her daughter. She had always thought the best thing was too stay with Randy, but now she wasn't so sure. If Randy's destructive behavior was harming their child, she almost had no other option than to remove them from that. But divorce? She wasn't sure she could got through with it, not with the frame of mind Randy was in right now. It was one thing to say it over the phone, but she honestly was afraid of how he would react if she went to him in person and brought it up. He was so hard for her to read lately, and the way he always yelled at her.

Lexi had managed to pull herself together and look presentable by the time she had to go get Ari.  
Ari ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry about this morning, Mom." Ari said.  
Lexi gently kissed the top of her head, and ushered her into the car. "So? You figured out that divorce wasn't such a great idea?" Lexi asked.  
"Oh, no. I stand behind everything I said. I just didn't mean to take it out on you. Dad is the one I should be saying this stuff too." Ari said.  
"You know Ari, divorce isn't a fun thing. It's not like I'd get divorced and then remarried right away. It could take years, before I found someone, if ever." Lexi said, trying to explain the consequences of divorce.  
"Please Mom. You act like you're hideous." Ari said. "You're hot. Just accept it. I've seen pictures, I think you look better than before you had me." Ari smiled.  
"Well, thanks Ari." Lexi smiled.  
"Besides, I know someone who would love to take Dad's place." Ari said.  
"Oh yeah, who's that?" Lexi asked.  
"Uncle Cody." Ari said, not missing a beat.  
Lexi almost lost control of the car. "What!" She asked. "Cody and I are just friends, you know that."  
"Mom, please!" Ari laughed. "Just because you are blind to him, doesn't mean I am. I've seen the way he looks at you."  
"Ari! Enough. You're dad and I are going to work things out. It's just going to take a little time. Just give me that, and I promise somehow I will make things better." Lexi said. "Besides, Cody works just as much as Dad does. Why would he be any better?"  
"He comes around a lot more than dad does, even though he works just as much. I wouldn't mind Cody as a dad. He's funny, and nice." Ari smiled as they pulled in the driveway.  
"Ari, that's not very polite." Lexi said.  
"Why? I'm not saying anything bad about him." Ari said.  
"You shouldn't talk about people who aren't here." Lexi said, trying to end the conversation.  
"Ok, I'll just talk to him about it next time I see him." Ari said.  
"No you certainly will not!" Lexi said, as they got out of the car. "Homework, now. You have a game tonight."  
Ari stopped at the door turning around. "I don't want to go to my game."  
"Stop. You made a commitment at the beginning of the season. You can't just back out on your team because you're having a bad day, Ari." Lexi said.  
"Yeah, well, I can always say I take after Dad when it comes to commitment." She said, stomping off to her room.  
Lexi took a deep breath. "Homework, please!" She called after Ari. "You have two hours to be ready. I'll bring you a snack in a minute." Lexi picked up her phone.  
L~ _ur daughter has inherited ur stubbornness. She doesn't want to go to her game.  
_A few minutes later she got a text back.  
R~ _kinda busy, but I can call her if u want me too.  
_L~ _no, she's pissed at u. DONT call her._ She opened the fridge door, sighing, wondering why their only civil means of communication happened when they weren't talking. Lexi pulled out some celery, and got the peanut butter. Maybe Ari's favorite snack would put her in a better mood. Lexi took the plate up stairs, only to find Ari laying on her bed watching tv.  
"Alright Arianna. I'm done with your attitude. Get you book bag and come down the the kitchen table, now." Lexi said.  
Ari looked up. "I'm sorry mom. I'll do my work right now."  
"Nope, you had your chance, come down stairs, once its done you can come back up and watch your shows until its time for your game." Lexi said.  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same, Ari defying everything Lexi said, until she almost had to drag her to the car to get to the game. As soon as they got there, Ari's mood lifted. Cody was leaning against his car. Ari had her door open before Lexi had the car shut off.  
"CODY!" Ari ran towards him, her arms open.  
Cody wrapped his arms around her, as Lexi walked up. "Do I get the same greeting from you?" Cody grinned.  
Ari looked up at Lexi, smiling. "Not a word Ari. Go, you're coach is waiting for you." Ari skipped off with a huge grin on her face. Lexi gave Cody a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"I told her I would get to at least one game this season." Cody said, holding out his elbow for Lexi.  
She linked arms with him, and they slowly walked to the bleachers.  
"I know that, but I thought that you guys had a house show tonight, at least that's what Randy's excuse was to not come home this week." Lexi said.  
"Oh, he might, I don't know. Since I'm doing both shows, I only have to do one house show a month. I can do more if I want, but I would rather be here." Cody said.  
"Thanks for coming. You've seemed to put Ari in a better mood. It's been a tough day. Randy decided to call her early this morning before school to tell her he wasn't coming home, so her entire day was ruined. I had to drag her here tonight." Lexi said.  
"Man, Alex. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad." Cody said.  
"Yeah, Ari told me this morning that she wished Randy and I would just get divorced, so I can remarry and she would have some sort of a father around." Lexi said.  
"Oh." Cody forced a laugh. "She have any prospects for you?"  
Lexi laughed. "Yes she does. I don't know if I should really tell you."  
"Why?" Cody asked.  
"She volunteered you." Lexi said, causing Cody to stop in his tracks.  
"She what?" He asked.  
"I know, crazy huh?" Lexi smiled.  
"Did she say why me?" Cody asked, nervously.  
"She had a few reasons." Lexi said.  
"Like?" Cody asked.  
Lexi thought about just dropping it, but she was kind of hurt by how Cody was taking it. He almost seemed offended by it. "She said she's seen, well, the way you look at me. I told her she was crazy. Listen, I didn't mean to offend you."  
"Offend me?" Cody laughed. "Not at all. I just thought I hid it better than that."  
"Hid what?" Lexi asked.  
"I mean, you've always been oblivious to it." Cody continued.  
"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked.  
"My feelings for you." Cody said, locking eyes with her.  
"You're not funny." Lexi said.  
"I'm not joking, Al." He said, raising his hand to move a stray piece of hair off her face, letting his fingers linger a little too long for just casual contact. "Since the first time I saw you, there's been something."  
"Cody." Lexi said, reaching up and grabbing his hand. "I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, but I'm also married. Married to one of your best friends."  
"Best friends?" Cody laughed, as they started walking again. "The only reason I put up with Randy is to be around you. Randy's an asshole. Always has been. Always will be. I thought he had changed when he met you. He acted like he had, but now, everyone can see the truth. You think it hasn't killed me to hear stories of you two. I want to punch him in the face every time he opened his mouth about how good you were in bed, or the things you did."  
"He told people about us in the bedroom?" Lexi gasped.  
"Not everyone, just John and I. The two people he knew had some kind of thing for you." Cody said.  
Lexi stopped, pulling his arm. "What are you talking about? John Cena?"  
"Yeah, he heard us once talking about you, and how good you looked while we were watching one of your matches. He kind of took it as his place to make sure we knew you were his. Like, rubbing it in our faces. John is really a all around nice guy, he's talked to Randy about not being around for you or Ari. Honestly Alex, I don't think he cares anymore."  
"Stop changing the subject. We were talking about you, and how you feel. I don't want to hear about Randy." Lexi said.  
"Ok, so now it's out there. Now what? Like you said, you're married. I mean, fuck, I even went up to bat for you with him, knowing how I feel. That's how insane I am. I would do what ever you told me too. So this is up to you, we can just go on like you never heard any of this, or you can tell me to leave and never come back." Cody said, looking away, not sure if he was ready for Lexi's answer.  
"I would never ask you to leave. But you have to know, nothing could happen between us. I'm sorry Cody. I just can't do that to Randy." Lexi said.  
"Not even if he's done it to you?" Cody asked.  
"Two wrongs don't make a right. You know that. I owe it to Ari to try with Randy. I just don't want to lose my best friend in the process." Lexi said.  
"I've told you before, and it still stands. Whatever you need Al, I'm here for you." Cody said.  
Lexi pulled him into a hug, then they went and watched Ari's game.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I'm home!" Randy's voice boomed through the house. Lexi could hear Ari running down the stairs. She walked out from the kitchen to see Randy standing with Ari in his arms.

"Hey." She said, she never thought she would feel so uncomfortable in her own home. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Randy hadn't even called in two weeks, or if she was feeling guilty for having feelings towards another man.

He sat Ari down and walked over to Lexi, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her forehead. "You look nice, Babe." He grinned.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled. "How long are you home?" She asked.

"Just a few days." Randy said.

"Are you coming to my game tomorrow?" Ari asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Randy said. "What's for dinner? I'm starved." He said as they all walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Ari was in bed, Lexi was walking to the kitchen to get things cleaned up, when Randy grabbed her and pulled her into their room. His lips pressed against her neck, as he began telling her how much he missed her. Her knees felt weak as his hot breath crawled across her skin. He was pulling her clothes off, while walking her across the floor and laying her on their bed. Everywhere his lips touched made her feel like her skin was on fire. There was never any doubt that there was chemistry between them in bed. That was never an issue for them, it was just the lack of times that they were in bed. This was the first time he had even made a move on her in over six months. He was quick to get what he wanted, at the same time making sure she was satisfied. Lexi lay in the bed, breathing hard. She didn't know if she should cry or hit him. All she knew was, she wished it was someone else in the bed with her, not Randy, not the man she had once been so deeply in love with. It seemed she had grown as a person, and he hadn't. She rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow.

Randy was laying there with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

His eyes popped open, and he looked at her, looking away as soon as he had made eye contact.

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Did I not just prove to you that I love you? Because you sure sounded like it." Randy said.

"You, out of everyone, know that sex has nothing to do with love." Lexi said, sitting up and pulling her clothes back on. "Do you still love me?" She asked again.

"This right here, is why I never come home, Alexis. Because you can't stop fighting!" He yelled.

"I never once raised my voice. I simply asked you a question. Something that should be simple for you to answer. If you asked me the same thing, I could answer it, without a blink of an eye. Yes. Are there things that are underlying that we need to talk about? Yes, but I do love you. Your the father of my child. No matter what happens in life, I will always love you to some extent." Lexi took a deep breath. "I don't know why you can't answer the question."

"Enough!" Randy yelled, turning off the lamp on his side table and rolling over, pulling the cover on top of him.

Lexi got up and carried on with what she was doing before she was pulled into the bed room. She knew she would always have a weakness for him and his touch, but tonight there was something different on his part. The emotion wasn't there anymore. He was more like a robot, just going through the motions. That really scared her. It was like at that point she knew there was no going back to how they were before. No matter how much she wanted to keep their marriage intact for Ari, marriage was a two way road, and she was the only one trying.

Lexi was finishing up the kitchen when her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a text. She looked at her phone and smiled, it was from Cody.

C-u still up?

L-unfortunately, yes. Randy's home.

C-Hows that going?

L-so-so. r u still coming to game 2morrow? He'll be there.

C-up 2 u. u want me there?

L- YES! :) just wanted to warn u. i already pissed him off.

C- whatd u do?

L- asked him if he still loved me

C-does he?

L-he refused to answer the question, turned it in to a big fight.

C-ask me, I'll answer. :)

L-ha ha! I better go. worried about what will go on tomorrow.

C-Maybe I'll come by and play some video games with him, keep him out of your hair.

L-sounds good to me.

C-night Al

L-night Code

Lexi smiled to herself as she erased the text from her phone.

After Lexi got back from her run she heard laughter coming from the living room. She walked in to see Randy and Cody playing some video game.

"Hey, Alex. How are ya?" Cody smiled, at her.

"For some reason, it seems that the roles should be reversed here, after all, I'm not the one who is making a living off how my body looks." She smiled, picking up an empty bag of doritos.

"I'd say I look pretty good." Cody smiled, licking the cheese from his fingers.

Lexi laughed. "I have to head to the store in a few, you guys need anything?"

"Nah, we're good Lex." Randy smiled.

Lexi went about her day as if Randy wasn't even there. She couldn't help but notice the glances from Cody while Randy wasn't looking. It made her feel good knowing someone really wanted her. After going to the store and picking up Ari from school she returned home and started dinner.

"Cody, you're staying for dinner, right?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. Randy looked like he hadn't moved all day.

Things went pretty good until that night, while they were laying in bed, Randy looked at Lexi.

"Cody seems pretty comfortable here." He said.

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked, taking offense.

"Nothing. I was just saying. Is he over here a lot?" Randy asked.

"About once every two weeks. He's been helping Ari a lot with her pitching." Lexi said.

"Good. It's nice to know that there is someone who can fill in for me." Randy grinned.

Lexi decided to bite her tongue instead of starting a fight. No one should have to fill in for him, he should be there to take care of his own duties as a father and husband.

The next morning Randy was up with Lexi and Ari. He already had his things packed up.

"How long until you come back, Dad?" Ari asked.

"I really don't know." Randy answered, looking at Lexi, who refused to say anything, knowing he would use it to start a fight. He walked over and kissed Lexi's forehead.

"Will you call me later to let me know you arrived safely?" Lexi asked softly.

"If I think about it. You know that stuff slips my mind. But I'll text before I fall asleep." He said, turning and kissing Ari on the top of the head, before grabbing his suitcases and walking out.

As soon as Ari heard the door close she turned to Lexi. "Well, I guess it will be another six months before we see him again."

"Ari, enough. I've told you not to talk bad about your father. Now go get ready for school." Lexi said, turning her head to hide the pain in her eyes. It killed her to see her daughter like this. She knew how Ari was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Several months had passed. Randy was again making excuses as to why he couldn't come home. His phone calls had become few and far between.

"Hey, Elaine. Listen I'm only calling because I'm worried about Ari." Lexi said.

"What's going on?" Elaine, Randy's mom, asked.

"It's been a while since Randy has been around, and she's been sitting in her room for the last three weeks, since school has let out, doing nothing. I'm worried she may become depressed. I was hoping maybe she could come over for a little tomorrow?" Lexi asked. Even though Randy hadn't been around in a while, his parents were usually around at least once a month.

"It's funny you called. I was going to call you tomorrow. We're going to Florida for a month, I was going to ask if maybe Ari could come." Elaine said.

"A month?" Lexi asked. She had never spent that much time away from her daughter.

"I know it seems like its a long time, but I know there are some things going on between you and Randal, I was hoping that maybe you could use the time to patch things up." Elaine said.

"To tell you the truth, I won't see him. He goes for about six months before he'll even come home." Lexi said.

"Really? That long?" She asked.

"Yes. And I'm trying with him, but to be honest, I don't think he cares much anymore. He seems to be content with how things are going." Lexi said, careful not to say anything demeaning to her mother-in-law, knowing it would get back to Randy.

"Well, we both know how hard headed my son is. Just try." Elaine said. "So at least think about Ari coming with us. We're leaving in two days."

"Ok, I'll talk with her and give you a call tomorrow." Lexi said. As soon as she hung up she dialed Randy's number.

"What?" He answered the phone annoyed. She could tell he had been sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you, I need to talk to you about Ari." She said.

"You know if its about Ari, I don't mind." He growled into the phone.

"Yeah, you sound like you don't mind. Should I call back later?" She asked.

"No, you already woke me up. What is it?" He asked.

"I just talked to your mom..."

"Oh, God, what now? She's already on my ass enough." He grumbled.

"No, your parents are going to Florida for a month, and they want to take Ari, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you, before I even brought it up to her." Lexi said. "It's just, I don't want her to mope around the house all summer."

"I knew they were going, I was meeting up with them when we stop in Orlando, so it sounds like a good idea, I'll get to spend some time with Ari. Are you ok with it? I mean it will be just you at home. I have no way of making it back anytime this month." He said.

"What ever is best for her. I'll manage." Lexi said.

"Ok, it's settled. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone.

The next morning over breakfast Lexi talked to Ari about going with her grandparents.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I mean we always spend summer break together." Ari said.

"Arianna. I'm the mother, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll find a new hobby." Lexi smiled at her daughter, who had a grin ear to ear. "Why are you smiling so big?"

"Well, I've been thinking, you've kept your shape. You were always so happy when you were working. Have you ever thought about getting back into work?" Ari asked.

"Wrestling?" Lexi asked, very surprised by her daughters question.

"Yeah. I found some pictures of you back then. You were so happy." Ari said.

"Ari, it was settled that when I had you, and you started school, I would stay home with you. This is what I wanted to do." Lexi explained.

"Oh, come on, Mom. You know its not all you thought it would be. You thought Dad would be home a lot more than he is. And to be honest, you deserve some happiness." Ari said.

"Such a young lady with such wise words." Lexi smiled. "I think we may need to do some shopping. You need a new swim suit, and some new sandals. Finish breakfast and get ready, then we'll come home and get you packed. It may be best for you to stay at your grandparents tonight. I think they're leaving early in the morning." Lexi said as she walked out of the room, to get ready. The girls spent the day together, shopping and having fun.

"I love you Mom." Ari said, running up and wrapping her arms around Lexi, as she was walking out the front door of Randy's parents house.

"I love you. Have a good time, and call me all the time." Lexi said, placing a kiss on Ari's cheek. She said her goodbyes and left the house, already feeling lonely.

Over the next few days. Lexi couldn't help but think about what it would be like to go back to work.

One morning she was getting back from her run, to see Cody standing on her porch.

She pulled her ear buds from her ears, and smiled at him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was stopping by to see if Ari wanted to work on her pitching?" He said, throwing the ball up in the air, catching it in his glove.

"Oh." Lexi said opening the door, letting him in behind her. "You know she's done with ball, right?"

"Yeah, but it's never too early to work on next year." He smiled.

"I guess, but Ari's not home. She went with Randy's parents to Florida for the month." Lexi said.

"Really?" Cody asked. "That sucks. Now what am I going to use as an excuse to come over and see you?" He smiled.

Lexi tried to hide her smile. "Funny Runnels."

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked Lexi.

"I haven't really thought about it. I've been sitting around the house." Lexi said.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I just don't really know what to do with myself." Lexi said.

"So you do what any normal mother would do, pour yourself into exercising?" Cody laughed.

"It's my fall back." Lexi admitted.

"Why don't you get showered and ready and we'll go back to my place and lounge around the pool?" Cody grinned. "Or we could lounge around your pool, but seems how I don't have any trunks here, I'd have to do it in the nude. You have any objections to that?"

Lexi smiled. Her cheeks flushed as her mind wondered back to one of the times that she had walked in on him while he was getting out of the shower. There was never a big deal made out of it, in fact she had never once mentioned it to Randy, but things like that happened when they were all sharing rooms.

"I do have neighbors, some teenage girls, who may want to come over and tear you away." Lexi laughed. "We'll go to your place. Give me a few minutes."

"So." Lexi said, while taking a sip from her bottle of beer, while she lay in a chair next to Cody, soaking in the sun. "Ari thinks I should get back into work,"

"What?" Cody said, almost choking on his beer. "She mentioned something to me the last time I was over. I didn't think much of it. But she thinks your sad. She knew you were happy then."

"She thinks I gave up happiness for her, and that's not how it is. When I first retired, things were fine, I was happy. Randy was around a whole lot more, now he avoids me, and I don't even know what I did." Lexi said.

"He's not avoiding you, he's avoiding life. He doesn't see Ari either." Cody said.

"He's going to see her while she's with his family. He was excited about it." Lexi said.

"Ouch. Wow. I, uh, I don't know what to say." Cody said, taking a deep breath. "So, its not like you'd have to work hard to get back into shape to go back to work."

Lexi wiped some tears from her face, that had escaped her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm hardly ring-ready." Lexi said. "Besides, its not like I'm really doing this. I have Ari to think about, she depends on me, and I can't just leave her with no one."

"Oh, come on. Randy's parents can help out with her, and it's not like you'd go back full time. You'd be gone one, maybe two nights a week. You should do it. It would give you something to do, maybe make you smile more." Cody said, grinning at her.

"This isn't even under discussion, Mr. Runnels." Lexi smiled, trying to push the thought to the back of her head, but it wouldn't go away.

"She just wants you happy again. She knows its not her that makes you sad. Ari is a very smart girl, you know that. She's very perceptive. Maybe she's onto something about you going back to work." Cody said.

"I couldn't leave her. We have our routine down, and it works." Lexi said.

Cody laughed. "You know years ago when we first met, I'd never pictured you, Alexis Bradford, as someone who would have a routine."

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, come on Alex. I remember how things used to be when you first joined us on the road. You were the life of the party, well, when Randy would allow you to come to the parties." Cody said.

"Oh, he wasn't that bad." Lexi said.

"Yes, he was. Even before you two were a couple, he controlled what you did, who you hung out with, what you knew. That's why it was no surprise when you two ended up together. It worked really well, for a while." Cody said.

"I know. I don't know what happened to us. I keep looking back, wondering what I did wrong to make him hate me so much." Lexi said.

"You didn't do anything. Randy is like this, when what he wants isn't there at that time, he finds something else to replace it with. He did it with Sam, now he's doing it with you." Cody said.

"Is he sleeping with rats?" Lexi asked.

"Alex, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I have put a distance between him and I. We aren't close like we used to be." He said.

"Is that because of me?" Lexi asked.

"No. It's because of me, not agreeing with how he's acting. He's tired of my bitching at him, and frankly, I'm tired of talking to a brick wall. He only talks to me when he needs something, and I'm tired of giving." Cody said.

"I know what you mean. He only calls me when he needs something from me. 'Hey Lex, fax me this.' 'Hey Lex, go sign for that' that's all I get. With him its become a one way street. Then I have Ari, who spent the last three weeks in her room. I'm so worried all this shit he's doing is going to make her depressed. I don't know, maybe if we got a divorce, things would be better for her. She could have both of us." Lexi said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to regret it. I want to make sure I've done everything I could to try to give Ari the family she deserves. I just don't know what to do. I mean, I try to talk to him, but no matter what I say it starts a fight." Lexi said.

"Like asking him if he still loves you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. You know its been more than a year since he's told me he loves me. When we're at home and a fight starts, he leaves the room, or turns over and goes to sleep. He avoids talking." Lexi said. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to always put this on you."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm here for ya, Al." Cody said, letting his hand fall on Lexi's bare leg, slightly rubbing it, before pulling his hand back. "I'm getting in the pool." He said, getting up, and diving in. Lexi watched him, admiring his body. She spent the rest of the day with Cody. He took her home, it was close to 11.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here alone? I mean, I have to head out first thing in the morning." He said as he walked her to the door.

"I'll be fine, I promise. You're as bad as Ari." Lexi laughed. "Thanks for today. I needed it."

"Anytime. Get some sleep." Cody said, as he lifted her hand up, turning it over and placing a sweet kiss right in the palm of her hand. "I'll give you a call in a few days."

"Night, Cody." Lexi blushed, closing her hand, hoping it would keep the feeling of his lips there. She sighed as she watched him walk to his car, and drive away. She closed the door, and leaned against it.

The next few days Lexi found herself working out more often. She knew what time Ari called, and then she'd head off for some more running. The thought of getting back in the ring wouldn't leave her head.

When she got home there was a message from one of Vince's secretaries, asking for her to return the call. She called and was transferred.

"Hello?" Vince answered the phone.

"Hey, This is Lexi Orton. I just got a message to call you. Is Randy ok?" She asked.

"As far as I know." Vince laughed. "I was calling to see if there was any chance in you coming back for our Rumble match?"

"What? Really? Its been years since I've been in the ring, Vince." Lexi said.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

"When is the match?" She asked.

"Less than two weeks." He answered. "I know you're still in shape."

"Ok. I'll do it." She said.

"Good. Maybe you can come to Smackdown this week, and meet up with us. We're close to you." He said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." She said, hanging up the phone and calling Cody.

"Hey, Al, whats up?" He asked.

"I need your help." She said. The next day she found herself in downtown St. Louis, at a private gym. She walked out of the locker room and saw Cody standing in the middle of the ring. She climbed the ropes and tripped getting in.

"I knew you were rusty, but not that bad." Cody joked as he caught her arm, helping her straighten herself up again.

"That was nerves, not rust." She said.

"Nerves? For what?" He asked.

"I just keep thinking, how is Randy going to react. But that was because I was looking at you. I didn't expect you to be in your ring tights." Lexi said, trying not to blush.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"Seriously Runnels? You're suppose to be helping me. This." She said, eyeing him from head to toe. "This doesn't help. You think I can concentrate on what I'm doing with you looking like that?" Lexi said.

"I'm truly not following you, Al." Cody said.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" He still looked at her. "Cody, you're a handsome guy, and I am a very sex deprived women at this point." Lexi couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had made him blush.

"Umm..." He was at a lose for words.

"I'm sorry, I should have just kept that in my head, I'm not used to hiding things from you." Lexi said, trying to get over the awkward silence.

"No. I just, I don't know what to say to that." Cody said.

"Maybe we should just get to work." Lexi said, not really knowing how she was going to feel about having his almost naked body touching her. Once they started, Lexi fell right back into the swing of things. Her timing was great and her moves were just the same as when she had left.

"I'd say you're ready. Have you been training secretly?" Cody laughed.

"Oh yeah, I have a secret trainer I keep locked in my basement." Lexi said, as she sat on the side of the ring, while they were taking a break.

Cody jumped out of the ring and handed her a bottle of water. "Well, if there's ever an opening for that job, please consider me." He smiled.

Lexi laughed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, while taking a drink.

"You know you're beautiful?" Cody said, looking her in the eyes.

"Stop." Lexi said, hoping the heat from working in the ring would hide her blushing.

"I'm serious. Randy is screwing up big time. If I had the chance to trade places with him, I'd be home every chance I got." Cody said.

"You have to say that because you're my friend. You know it makes me feel better." Lexi said.

"No. I mean it. You don't know what its like to want someone you can't have." He said softly as he stepped closer to her. He raised his hand and pushed a stray hair from her face. "I would give anything to make you see what I feel." Cody said.

"Cody..." Lexi said.

"No, listen, you know as well as I do that there has always been something between us. Since the day we first met. Do you deny that?" Cody asked.

Lexi took a deep breath. "No. I don't."

"Then why fight it? I'm tired of fighting what I feel." Cody said.

"I'm married." Lexi said. "To one of your good friends."

"I don't care. You're not happy. You told me no one was off limits until they were dead. I won't fight this anymore." He said as he pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm finished. Get out." Randy's voice boomed through the bus, as the barely legal girl gathered her clothes and scampered out the door, getting dressed while she left. Randy got up and walked to the shower. This had become his routine. He would have his bus stopped in a no name town at a bar, go in and grab any young girl who was willing, sometimes up to three in one night. He'd take them on the bus, fuck them, then kick them out, feeling bad about what he had done. Not how he had treated the girls, how they felt, or even how this made him feel. He felt guilty about what he was doing to Lexi. When he was married to Sam and did this, he felt nothing. It made no difference to him about how Sam would feel about it. But he knew that if Lexi found out, she would ask for a divorce. Not that he could blame her. He was surprised that she hadn't already went to a lawyer. He never went home, and when he did, he treated her awful. Barely talking to her, and only using her for sex. This isn't how he wanted his life to be. He picked up his phone and called the only person he could think to talk to.

"Randy? Do you know what time it is?" Cena asked.

Randy could tell he had woke him up. "Sorry, I thought that you would be on the road by now."

"That's ok. I should be. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. Whats up?" John asked.

"I guess my conscious is getting to me. I needed to talk to someone." Randy said.

"What are you feeling guilty about?" John asked.

It was at that point that Randy realized he had to spill everything. He had became a person who kept everything inside, and tucked away. He had hid everything he had been doing, now he was about to tell everything. "I've been cheating on Lexi." He blurted out before his mind could stop his mouth.

"You've what? Why?" John asked.

"I don't know. I got lonely. I used to do this to Sam all the time, and not care. It never bothered me. But now, I can't even look Lex in the eyes. It's killing me." Randy said.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" John asked.

"I don't know." Randy admitted.

"How long?" John asked.

"Almost two years. It started just once when we were overseas. I gave in after three months of not seeing Lex. Then when I went home I was so guilty about it, that everything she said, I started a fight. I made her miserable. Not that I wanted to. I just didn't know what to do. Then I started making excuses not to go home, so the cheating got more and more often. Now its every week." Randy said.

"Orton! What's wrong with you? Lexi would do anything you asked her too. She gave up her career to raise your child. Besides all that, she's fucking gorgeous. I mean have you not looked at her?" John said.

"I know. I know all of this. But now its like I feel so guilty about it, I'm trying to push her away. When I was home, she asked me if I still loved her, I couldn't answer. Instead I started a fight about her even asking me. She deserves more than this, more than me." Randy said, almost sobbing.

"You know you have to tell her all of this." John said.

"If I do, she'll leave me." Randy said.

"Don't make up her mind for her. Tell her and let her know why you did this and why you have been treating her like you are." John said.

"I can't. I can't take the look in her eyes. It will devastate her, and that look kills me." Randy said.

"You think she doesn't already know?" John said. "She's you're wife, she knows already. Do you want her to stay?" John asked.

"Of course." Randy said.

"You know if she finds out from someone else, she won't hang around, but if you go to her and pour your heart out, like you're doing now, she'll listen. She loves you, dude." John said.

"How do you know?" Randy asked.

"Because, she wouldn't still be sticking around if she didn't. Talk to her." John said.

"I know you're right, but I really don't know if I can look her in the eyes and tell her how much I've screwed up." Randy said.

"Don't do this over the phone, Orton. You have to tell her this face to face." John said.

"Easier said than done. I won't see her for another three weeks, at least." Randy said. "I just don't want to ruin Ari's family." Randy said.

"The damage is already done. All you can do now is try to make up for it." John said.

Randy hung up the phone, feeling no better than before. He may have even felt worse then before, because he knew Cena was right. He had to tell Lexi everything and beg her to take him back. He had to change everything about his life. No more sleeping around, no more taking things out on Lexi. He needed to start making things right.

The next day he got up and got busy. He had his phone in his hand.

"Lex, We need to talk. It's not going to be easy, but I'm coming home in three days after the Smackdown taping." He said, looking at his phone. He took a deep breath and started to dial Lexi's number when there was a knock on his bus door.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since the day in the gym with Cody. If she had just stopped him with the kiss, but her mind couldn't make her body stop. She let him do what he wanted, only because she wanted it too. But now she was standing outside her husbands bus, about to come face to face, knowing her face wouldn't be able to hide how she was feeling. She was so guilty, for having cheated on Randy, with one of his good friends. But more than that she was torn. She still loved Randy, but now she was feeling something more that just a friendship with Cody. Her hand trembled as she raised it to knock on Randy's door for the second time, as soon as she did, the door opened, almost knocking her over.

"Lex? I was just about to call you. What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"We need to talk about a few things." Lexi said. The serious look on her face terrified him.

"You went to a lawyer?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want a divorce?" He asked.

"I think we need to talk some things through before we talk about divorce." Lexi said, walking up the three stairs. Her stomach turned at the smell. Sex and alcohol.

"So what are you doing here?" Randy asked again.

"I was offered a spot in the women's rumble match tonight." Lexi said, looking around the room, and at the sight of the couch, she decided to stay standing.

"So you just took it without even talking to me?" Randy asked.

Lexi was angered by his tone. "Why do you think you have any say in what I do? I don't have to ask your permission. I only ask for your input when something has to do with Ari. Other than that, we live two separate lives."

"Speaking of Ari, does she know?" He asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have even thought twice about taking it, if Ari wouldn't have mentioned it a couple days before she left. She ecstatic about it." Lexi said.

"I just don't see why you didn't even call me, and let me know you were coming." Randy said.

"Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it, and this is something I really want to do. Besides, maybe deep down, I wanted to catch you in the act, then I wouldn't feel so guilty." Lexi replied.

"The act of what?" Randy asked, sinking down in one of the chairs.

"Of you cheating on me. You think I can't smell it in here? When's the last time you changed your sheets, or sprayed some air freshener? I could smell the sex as soon as you opened the door." Lexi said, not raising her voice.

"So this is all I get? A little lecture?" Randy asked.

"What do you want me to do, Randy? Cry and beg you to take me back?" Lexi said.

"What do you mean, we aren't separated." Randy said. "Are we?"

"There's someone else, Randy. I just can't live like this anymore." Lexi said.

Randy jumped up and took her hands. "Lex, no." He said, as she pulled her hands away from him. "I was calling to tell you everything, to try to make us work." Tears started pouring down Lexi's face. Randy raised his hand and let the back of his fingers wipe away her tears. "Don't cry Lex. We can fix this. We have both made mistakes. I know you still love me and I still love you. We can fix us." He said.

"I love him." Lexi said.

"You what?" Randy asked. "Who is it?"

"I never meant for this to happen. I thought that my love was strong enough to keep you, but I couldn't. I knew there were others, and even though I knew you didn't love them, I can't live like that. I couldn't deal with how you were treating me. He was there when I needed someone. He helped me with a lot of stuff, it just happened." Lexi tried to explain.

"WHO?" Randy yelled.

"I'm only telling you, because he refuses to keep it a secret." Lexi began.

"I already know who it is, don't I? It's Runnels, isn't it? I saw how he looked at you when he came over that day." Randy yelled. "I'm going to beat his ass." He yelled as he turned and quickly walked down the stairs. "CODY RUNNELS, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Randy yelled down the hall.

Lexi ran to keep up with him. "Stop this Randy!" She called after him. Just as she finished, Cody turned the corner hearing all the commotion, to have his collar grabbed by Randy.

"What the fuck?" Cody shouted, pushing him away, then he turned and saw Lexi crying, and got a grin on his face. "So she told you?" He almost laughed, pulling Lexi into his arms. "How does it feel seeing another man comforting her?"

"Stop it, both of you." Lexi said.

"You know what, I'm not going to kill you right now, but you'll get yours." He said, then he turned to Lexi. "Tell me you don't love me anymore. That's all you have to say." He told her. Lexi took a deep breath, but stayed silent. "You can't, can you?" He turned back to Cody. "You think you've won, but I haven't even began to fight. I will win her back." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Lexi, deeply. "I love you, Lex." He said, walking away.

Lexi watched as her husband walked down the hall, as she stood with the arms of her boyfriend wrapped around her. She knew that what she was feeling was just the beginning. She knew what Randy was capable of when he wanted something. She felt herself smile, loving the feeling of Randy wanting her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Just say the word and you have your job back. You can win the rumble match and have a shot at the title.'_ Hunter's words rang in Lexi's ears as she sat in the locker room, fully dressed. As if she didn't have enough on her mind, with Cody and Randy. Just when she was sure that Randy hated her, he had to go and tell her he loved her. She had let herself fall for Cody, not that it was that hard. But now she was torn. She had known that she still loved Randy when she allowed herself to fall in love with another man, but she had felt unwanted for so long, then someone started showing her love. Someone told her that he wanted her, she wasn't strong enough to stop him, even when she knew it was wrong.

She still hadn't made up her mind, and she could only think of one person to go to for advice. Once again she found herself outside her husband's bus. She knocked once, and the door opened.

"Lex, good to see you again." He said, stepping back and letting her on the now clean and nice smelling bus.

"I need some help Randy. I know I usually don't come to you with things like this, but it involves our family." Lexi said.

"Sit down, let's talk." Randy said.

Lexi sat down in one of the chairs. "I've been offered to win the rumble and get a title shot, if I take my job back."

"And, you're obviously thinking about it, or you wouldn't be here. So whats the question?" He asked.

"What about Ari? I mean what would she do?" Lexi asked.

"Listen Lex, Ari is a smart girl, you said she told you that you should go back to work. I think what you should really be asking yourself, is do you want to come back?" He asked.

"I miss this. I really do. I don't regret retiring for Ari. But being back, I realize how much I miss this all." Lexi said.

"You know my parents love to have Ari around. I know that if you say your coming back, they wouldn't care to keep her while we were both on the road. I've talked to the boss, and already told him, I'm cutting back on house shows, once, maybe twice a month. So I'll be home at least three days a week. We could do this together. Have some time to get to know each other again." Randy said, kneeling in front of her.

"Well, she's on summer break, so she can go on the road with me." Lexi said.

"So, see its settled. Go get your job back." Randy smiled, kissing her hand gently, then pulling her up and walking her to the door. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek as she left, then shot a hard glare at Cody, who had walked around the corner, most likely looking for Lexi.

Lexi smiled at Cody, who had a devilish look on his face.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, knowing Randy was still watching.

"What was that about?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist as they walked away.

"I needed to talk to him about some things. Family things." Lexi said.

"Like what?" Cody asked.

"Like, if I decided to take my job back, where would Ari go?" Lexi said.

"Are you coming back to work?" Cody grinned.

"Seems to be." Lexi smiled. "I still have to talk with the powers that be. That's where I'm heading now."

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" Cody asked.

"It was just brought up tonight." Lexi said.

"I meant why didn't you come to me first, before him?" Cody asked.

Lexi stopped, and turned towards Cody. "You have to understand that no matter what happens between us, when something involves Ari, I will always go to Randy first. You know this isn't easy for me. You knew how I felt about him. You knew that I still had feelings for him when this thing between us started."

"So what are you saying, that we're a mistake?" Cody asked.

"No. I just, I don't know what to do. I thought he would be happy about us splitting up, I never dreamed that he would do a complete u-turn and want me back." Lexi said.

"I did." Cody said coldly. "You think he's being truthful? He's a snake Alex."

"You weren't there when I told him. He was devastated, before he even knew it was you. The look in his eyes was genuine." Lexi said.

"So where does this leave us?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I'm so confused with all of this. I love you, I do. But I can't lie to you and say I don't still have feelings for him, too." Lexi said.

"And I'm just suppose to accept that?" Cody asked.

"That's all I have." Lexi said.

"I guess I have some thinking to do then." Cody said. He kissed Lexi on the cheek, and walked away.

Lexi managed to hold back her tears, as she made her way through the back stage area, to find Hunter. She saw him standing with Steph.

"Hey, Hunter, does your offer still stand?" Lexi asked.

"I told you to let me know before the show. Does this mean you want to sign?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." Lexi smiled.

"Well." He smiled at Steph. "Looks like she just gave you the night off." He turned back to Lexi. " Step into my office."

Lexi signed a one year contract, with possibility for an extension. "Good luck tonight." He winked at her. "You're out first. Hope your cardio is up. You're going to have a long match."

"I think I can handle that." Lexi smiled.

She found herself standing back stage hopping from foot to foot, waiting for her match to start, when Randy walked up behind her. He placed a hand on each shoulder. "I never thought we'd be here again." He smiled, remembering how she used to get before her matches. "You ready?"

"I hope. I'm the first out and last to leave." She said.

"You'll do fine. You run enough, you're cardio is great." He smiled. "I'd volunteer to help you test it, if you need too." He flashed her that signature Orton grin, knowing she knew exactly what he was referring too.

"Funny Orton." Lexi said, trying to fight her smile. It was like ten years ago.

He backed her up against the wall, letting his hands wrap around her back. "I meant what I said. I'm not letting you go with out a fight, Lex. I've screwed up, and I know it, but I think we can get back what we had. I love you." He said, letting his lips press against her neck, finding her sweet spot just below her ear. She couldn't help but react, her hands went around his back, pulling him closer to her for a minute, before she pushed him away.

"Stop. I'm still pissed at you." She said, as she turned to see Cody walking away. "Damn it, Randy. You knew he was there, didn't you?"

"I had no idea, I only saw you. But honestly I don't care, you can't deny what we have." Randy said, pulling her back to him.

"I never said that sex was the problem, it's that you couldn't just settle for me alone." Lexi said, pulling away from him, walking away to find Cody. She rushed down the hall and around the corner, seeing him a few feet ahead of her. "Cody, wait! Please!" She said, running to get to him.

"What Alex?" He asked, not even looking at her.

"Please don't be like this. I'm sorry." Lexi said, letting her hand touch his forearm.

He stepped away from her touch. "Be like what? Pissed? Upset? Ready to punch Orton in the face? How am I suppose to act when I turn the corner, just to see the women I love with another man's lips attached to her neck?" Cody asked, not wanting an answer. "I came to tell you that I don't care that you still have feelings for him, that I know you love me, but I guess there was no sense in that was there?"

"It's not like I asked him to do that, or even be around me. I was getting ready for my match when he walked up. We were just talking, and it happened." Lexi tried to explain, not having any luck with him. He was still refusing to meet eyes with her. "What do you want me to say?" She asked, while moving her body towards his. She lay her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Code." She said, placing kisses on his bare chest.

He couldn't help but smile, he didn't know how to stay mad at her. He put his arms around her and kissed her head. "You need to go, they're probably looking for you. We'll talk later." Cody said. Lexi looked up and kissed him on the lips, before jogging away.

When her music hit, the crowd went crazy. The second she stepped out on the stage, the butterflies went away. She looked around at the crowd before she made her way to the ring.

She was out of breathe by the time she was down to the last women. The younger, smaller AJ was trying to use her quickness against Lexi, but to no avail. She tried bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline, when Lexi charged and clotheslined her out of the ring, getting the victory. She fell to her knees in the ring, not only happy that she had won, but completely exhausted. After catching her breath she made her way to the back, smiling at the 'WELCOME BACK!' chants. As soon as she got back stage Cody was waiting on her. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"You did great." He smiled, until Randy walked around the corner, talking on his cell phone. "Great." Cody mumbled, as Randy walked up to them, shooting Cody a evil look.

"Hey Lex. You did awesome." He smiled. He handed her his cell. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Lexi asked, taking his phone.

"Hey Mom!" Ari shouted.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Lexi asked.

"Good. How are you? Tired?" Ari laughed. "I saw the match. I'm so proud of you!"

"That's low." Cody said to Randy, as he gave Lexi time to talk with her daughter.

"What did I do?" Randy asked.

"Pulling Ari into the middle of you two. Low, even for you." Cody said.

"Ari called me. She asked if I could get her mom on the phone. And you want to talk about low? You're the one who seduced a married women, asshole." Randy said.

"Seduced? She was more than willing." Cody grinned, as he thought back to the day in the gym. He was content with a simple kiss. He just wanted to know if her feelings for him were even close to the feelings he had for her. But the little kiss wasn't enough for her, and he certainly wasn't going to stop her. He was enjoying himself too much.

"She was vulnerable." Randy said, trying not to raise his voice.

"I wonder why?" Cody smirked. "You're at fault for all of this, I warned you."

"Just wait Runnels, you'll get what you deserve for this." Randy growled.

"Are you threatening me, Orton?" Cody asked, stepping up to him.

"Take it as you want, but she shares my last name. We've been together for just about 12 years. It won't be that easy for her to let me go." Randy said.

"What makes you think she already hasn't?" Cody smirked. "She seems to forget who you are when she's with me. The only name she calls out is mine."

Randy straightened up and was in Cody's face. "That's my wife you're talking about." Randy shouted.

"Not for long!" Cody shouted back.

Lexi got off the phone and tried to settle them down. Randy wasn't backing down, while Cody let her pull him away.

"What was that about?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, nothing that wouldn't normally go on between two guys who are fighting for the attention of one girl." Cody said. Lexi took a deep breath. "What are you thinking?"

"That I have messed up every one's lives." Lexi said.

"You haven't messed up anything." Cody said, pulling her to his side, wrapping his arms around her as they walked.


	9. Chapter 9

After the show, Lexi and Cody were walking through the arena, heading towards his rental car. As they were about to head out the door, they both heard Randy's voice from around the corner.  
"Piece of shit will get his. I'm going to beat the shit out of him for this." Randy said.  
"It takes two to tango." Ted DiBiase said.  
Cody stopped, and changed directions, he was headed right for them.  
"No, Cody. Let's just go." Lexi said quietly, trying to pull him away, but he ignored her.  
"The thing is, Ted, I know he's bad mouthed me to her every chance he got. Why else would Lex cheat on me?" Randy said.  
"Maybe it's because you're a total douche? Or maybe it's because you would rather fuck some skank on the road, instead of going home to your wife and daughter? Or maybe, just maybe, its the fact that she is sick of being a mother and father! And when she sees that someone who works just as much as you do can make time for her, she realized that she deserves more, and I'm the one to give it to her." Cody said, getting in Randy's face. "Or maybe, just maybe, I give her more pleasure in bed then you ever could." Cody grinned.  
"ENOUGH!" Lexi shouted, trying to pull Cody away, but he had his feet planted. He wasn't moving.  
"Listen to her, boy,and step back. You're about to get hurt." Randy growled.  
"By you?" Cody laughed. "I'm done playing the good guy in all of this shit. If I hear one more word out of your mouth about this situation to anyone but Alex or I, you'll have to deal with me."  
"Do you think that scares me? I'll lay you flat right now." Randy said.  
"If you really think you can, go for it." Cody said.  
"Just stop you two. This isn't going to help anything." Lexi pleaded.  
"It will help me feel better when I kick Runnels ass!" Randy growled.  
"Move Alex, I don't want you to get hurt." Cody said, gently pushing her to the side. "You think your a bad ass? Come on Orton. I'll give you the first swing." Cody grinned. Randy drew back his fist and swung as Cody dunked out of the way, slamming his own fist into Randy's abdomen.  
"STOP IT!" Lexi screamed, as Ted pulled her out of the way, while they kept hitting each other.  
He looked past her, down the hall. "Hunter, give me a hand with these morons!" He yelled, as Hunter and a few others jogged over to break them up.  
As they were pulled apart Hunter looked at both of them. "I don't care about what's going on at home. This shit doesn't get brought to work!" He yelled. "If this happens again, you all will be suspended, including Lexi. I won't have this again!"  
Lexi watched as Hunter walked away. She took a deep breath as she turned back to see blood running down Randy's chin, from his nose and lip. Cody had a small red mark on his cheek. She threw her hands up in the air, and walked away.  
Cody pushed everyone off him and went after her.  
"Alex, wait." He called, making her stop. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen to him any more. He's making everyone think he's the victim in this. I can't just stand there an wait for him to say something bad about you." Cody said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry Alex. What do you say, we just go get something to eat and head back to the hotel room?" He grinned, making Lexi smile.  
"Fine, but no more fighting." Lexi said, as they walked out hand in hand.

Lexi lay in bed with Cody's arms wrapped around her. She smiled as he hugged her tighter, but her mind kept going back to Randy. Why did things have to go so wrong? Why, when she thought she was making the right decision, did she feel so awful? Why did she have to hurt everyone she loved? She knew she was going to have to make a choice, but what she decided was going to change all of their lives. She was either going to lose her husband or her best friend. How could she have let her life spiral so far out of control? She was haunted by her dreams all night, and woke up in a cold sweat. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 4 am! But she knew there was no getting back to sleep. She crept out of bed and slipped on her running clothes. As she walked down the hall, and pair of strong arms wrapped around her slender waist, as a pair of lips pressed against her neck.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Randy's voice whispered into her ear.

Lexi pulled away from him. "I was going for a run." She said. "Hows the face?" Lexi grinned, seeing the small cut on his lip had already scabbed over.

Randy chuckled. "You can pull away all you want. But you can't deny how my touch makes you feel."

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy." Lexi said.

"Play tough guy, Lex. But I know the truth. I know you feel the butterflies in your stomach, the heat that rises in between your legs." Randy smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't know what you are..." She began, but was cut off by his lips pressing to hers. His arms snaked around her, as she let herself melt into his arms.

"I love you Lex." Randy breathed, as he let his lips drop to her neck. Randy began to pull her into his room, and Lexi didn't put up a fight. She knew what she was doing would hurt Cody, but it felt so right in the moment to be in Randy's arms. It only took seconds for Randy to remove their clothing. And before Lexi could even think, she was pulling him down on top of her on the bed.

* * *

The tears streamed down her face as she lay in Randy's bed, with his arm draped over her. She got out of the bed and got in the shower. She knew that if she didn't get back to their room, Cody would start looking for her, but she couldn't make herself go back, not after what she had just done. She honestly couldn't face either guy right now. Not until she figured out what she should do. She left the hotel and went for a long run. After over three hours she made her way back to the hotel; still not sure of what to do, but Cody was standing outside the hotel, waiting for her.

"How long have you been gone Alex? I've been so worried." He said, pulling her too him.

"We have to talk." Lexi said, taking a step back. She followed Cody to their room, and watched as he sat down on the bed they had shared the night before.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

Lexi didn't want to tell him, she knew he would be hurt so bad. "I, last night. I couldn't sleep. I got up to take a run, only to run into Randy in the hall." She stopped.

"And what? He kissed you again?" Cody asked, almost laughing.

"We had sex." Lexi admitted.

"You what? I'm going to kill him." Cody yelled.

"It's not just his fault. I never asked him to stop. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so confused. I'm sorry Cody." Lexi said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Get out of my room." Cody growled.

"What?" Lexi gasped.

"Get your shit, and leave. NOW!" He yelled.

Lexi gathered up her things, and started to leave, but she turned around. "Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know that Alex, but you also did nothing to stop it." Cody said, looking at her for the first time since she told him. "When we started this, I knew that there were still feelings there for him. I understand that. But after all he has done to you, I can't believe that you would just keep going back to him, and letting him play you like he is."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"You think he is sincere in what he's doing? Have you forgotten who he is?" Cody asked.

"No, I know who he is, and what he is capable of. But he is also my husband." Lexi said.

"Yeah, well, that didn't matter two weeks ago when you begged me to take you in the locker room, did it? And it hasn't mattered since then, every night when you lay in bed with me." Cody said. Lexi stood there, speechless. "You have to know that I love you."

"I do know that, and I love you too." She said softly.

"But not enough to leave him?" Cody asked.

"I thought so, but now. I just don't know what to do." Lexi said.

"Then I guess that answers it. Until you have made your choice, I won't bother you. You need to decide for yourself. With out anyone helping you make the choice." Cody said.

"Is this really what you want?" Lexi asked.

"No, Alex. I want you to be happy with me and me alone, but since that isn't happening now, I have no choice. I know that Randy won't do the same as me. He preys on the weak and vulnerable. But just remember that until you take a step back from everyone, you won't be able to make the choice for you." Cody stepped forward and placed a sweet kiss on Lexi's forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was angry, but I'm sticking behind what I said. You should leave." He took a step back and turned away from her, hiding the hurt on his face.

Lexi walked outside, holding her suitcases. "Going somewhere?" Randy chuckled, when he saw her.

"Not funny." Lexi said, as she sat her things down and pulled out her phone to call a cab.

"Ok, seriously, what are you doing? Waiting for Rhodes to pull the car around?" Randy asked.

"No. I told him what happened and he asked me to leave." Lexi said, trying to keep the tears from overflowing.

"Really? Fucking dumb ass." Randy laughed. "You can just ride with me."

"I really don't think that's a great idea." Lexi said, pushing the call button, after searching for taxis in the area. After getting the same response from three, she was feeling low.

"Well?" Randy asked, walking back up to her.

"Everyone will take an hour to get here." Lexi complained.

"Oh, come on. Its only a few hours and I have the extra room. Besides you look tired, like you were up fucking someone at 4 in the morning." Randy grinned.

"Shut up Randy! You can be such an asshole." Lexi said, searching for more taxi companies.

"I was joking Lex. I'm sorry." Randy said, pouring out the charm. "Really, we need to head out. Come on. I won't say one word. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you wanted to head out early with me tonight to get a head start to Orlando, to see Ari. This way you will already be settled in the bus." Randy smiled as she looked up at him. He knew how much she missed their daughter, and he wasn't below using her as a tool to get Lexi back. "Come on Lex. I won't bite, unless you want me too."

"Fine." Lexi said, getting up off the curb, and helping Randy carry her things to the bus. As she got on the bus, she turned her head to see Cody watching her, shaking his head.

As soon as she got settled on the bus, she pulled out her phone and text him.

L- _its not what u think. couldnt find another ride. :(_

C- _its fine Al_

L- _SORRY!_

That was all she heard from him.

She figured the ride would be ok, but she never imagined it would be filled with so much tension. Every move Randy made annoyed her. His signature grin he kept flashing that used to make her heart skip a beat, now made her stomach turn. She was so angry, but not at him, at herself for letting her fall under his spell this morning. But until she could control her emotions, and really take into account what she wanted, she wouldn't have any answers. She knew that Randy would pull out all the stops to try to win her back, and yesterday she would have loved it, but after seeing how much she had hurt Cody, right now she just wanted to be alone. She needed to think about what to do next, but Randy was right on top of her. She wasn't even sure what he was saying, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Come on, Lex. I know you're excited to see Ari. And think how happy she will be to see us arrive together." Randy smiled.

"It's not right to get her hopes up, Randy. I haven't made a choice." Lexi said.

"I know." Randy smiled at her, as he got up and walked to the fridge. "But you will." He said quietly. "You hungry?" He asked her.

"A little, but I can wait until we get there." Lexi said, still debating if she should call Cody.

"We'll stop soon. I'm starved. I slept in and missed breakfast."

"You slept in? That means you missed your morning workout?" Lexi asked. "When's the last time you've done that?"

"Ah, a few times. It's no big deal." Randy said.

"That's how it starts, then before you know it, you haven't worked out in a month." Lexi said.

"Yeah, well, we all can't be as perfect as you." He huffed, tossing her a bottle of water.

"I'm far from perfect. But you know how it is when you get older, things start to fall apart faster." Lexi said.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Randy yelled.

"Wow, touchy." Lexi lashed back. "You don't like the fact that you're getting older? It's a part of life."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Randy said, turning his back.

"Geez, Randy. Get over yourself." Lexi said.

"You know, it's not even the fact that I have to watch what I eat more, it's just, there's so much more I wanted to do."

"It's not like your dead." Lexi said.

"I know, but its like I feel tied down. I thought by now in life my kid would be older, and life would be different." Randy said.

"So that's what all of this cheating was about?" Lexi asked. "To make you feel young?"

"Are you really wanting to talk about this?" Randy asked.

"I want to know the reasons behind it." Lexi said, calmly.

"Why?" Randy asked angrily.

"Because I can't just move past it until I know why." Lexi said. "You should have known that putting me on a bus alone with you for three hours, that this stuff would have come up. I mean, what did you expect?"

"I wouldn't have minded if we would have spent the time in the bedroom." Randy said, getting up and walking over to her. He let his hands fall to her sides as he knelt in front of her, pulling her to him. He let his lips press against hers, as Lexi parted her lips.

A few minutes later she pushed him away. "No, we have to talk through this." She said, as Randy fell back on the ground, hanging his head.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean right now?" Randy asked.

"I can't force you to talk. But the more you keep bottled up, the more I will ask you." Lexi said, as the bus pulled to a stop. Lexi looked around, and noticed they were at a restaurant. She got up and walked off the bus, leaving Randy behind.

Lexi grabbed a salad and went back to the bus, able to avoid the fans that had swarmed around Randy.

The rest of the ride was almost in silence, then that night Cody completely avoided her. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Randy. She would have to get answers before she could make a choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy had spent the night on the couch and let Lexi have the bed. She had spent most of the night texting Cody, even though he never replied. The next morning, Lexi was woken up by Randy kissing her neck.

"I love you Lex." He whispered into her ear. She let herself get wrapped up in it, until she pictured Cody's face.

She pushed Randy away. "Stop." She said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." She lied, as he lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her. The rest of the morning Randy had noticed how she was acting.

"Alright, spill it." Randy said. "What's going on?"

"I told you we need to talk about everything. Until you do, don't expect anything, and I mean anything from me." Lexi said.

After an hour of not hearing Lexi speak to him, he gave in.

"Alright, Lex, what do you want to talk about? I just can't stand the silence." he said.

"I want to know why." Lexi said.

"I missed you, and I really didn't know what to do. I gave in once, and felt so bad about it, then it was so long since I had seen you, I gave in again and again, and once I saw how easy it was, I kept doing it." Randy confessed.

"How long had this been going on?" Lexi asked.

"Come on, Lex, you don't really want to know." Randy said.

"I don't, but I have too. I can't get passed this until I know everything." Lexi said.

"A little over two years." Randy said.

"Wow." Lexi took a deep breath. "How many?"

"Lex, don't ask that."

"How many?" Lexi asked again.

"At first it was just once every few months..." He said.

"But then?" Lexi asked.

"It became every night, sometimes more than once a night."

"So there's no way to tell how many times you slept with someone else?" Lexi asked.

"No. I'm sorry Lex." Randy said, still not able to look at her.

"What was your draw to them?" Lexi asked.

"Their age. All young, maybe some too young."

"Randy." Lexi gasped.

"I asked, they all said they were legal age." he said.

"Yes, let's take a horny teenagers word for it! I don't even know what to say about that." Lexi said.

"I know. I told you that you wouldn't want to know everything." Randy said, hoping she was done with the questions.

"How many divas?" Lexi asked.

This was the question Randy hadn't wanted. Truth be told over the years that they were together he had cheated on her ever so often on the road with different diva's. "No Lex, I'm not answering anymore."

"Just tell me Randy." Lexi said.

"A lot. But that goes back further than the two years." Randy admitted.

"How long?" Lexi asked.

"Since before we were married." He said.

Lexi turned her head, waiting for the tears to come, but there was nothing. No tears, no anger. She was very calm, and that scared Randy more than anything.

* * *

"Mom! I so glad you came!" Ari said, running up to the bus, as they stepped off.

Lexi pulled Ari into her arms. "I have missed you so much. How is everything going?" Lexi asked.

"Good. I'm having an awesome time. But I do miss you." She gave Randy a hug, then went back to Lexi. "Tell me about working mom." She said, pulling Lexi towards the beach. They had spent the entire day together, until it was time for the taping, which Ari and Randy's parents went to.

Lexi spent her time back stage trying to find Cody, but she had no luck. He had taken the night off.

She made her appearance, cutting her promo for her title match, once she got backstage, Randy pulled her onto the bus.

He went to kiss her, but Lexi turned her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lexi answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexi nodded. "How come you aren't mad at me over all of this?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I don't have the anger." Lexi said.

"So then things are ok between us?" he asked, going to kiss her again.

She pushed him away. "You know it's not right anymore Randy." Lexi said.

"I was afraid of that. I've done too much. There's no going back?" He said, releasing her. "Who's going to tell Ari?"

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Lexi asked.

"No, I think you're right. We've been forcing this for too long. Let's just be civil about all of this. We can discuss the details later." Randy said.

"Can you have Ari come in here. I'll talk to her." Lexi hadn't felt so relieved in years. The stress rolled off of her. By the time Ari came into the bus, Lexi was smiling.

"Mom?" Ari asked. "Is this what I think it is?"

Lexi smiled as she pulled the girl into her arms. "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good. I'm sorry baby. We tried."

"It's ok, I think it's for the best. I think you two will be nicer to each other now." Ari smiled. "Will you guys come and stay with us tonight, still?" Ari asked.

"Of course. As soon as Dad's done, and the shows over, we'll be over there." Lexi said.

"Tell, Grandpa to have the pizza waiting." Randy said, smiling. Ari hugged them both, and skipped off the bus, back to her grandparents, while Lexi and Randy talked.

* * *

"So, it seems that it's settled. You keep the house, and I'll find a place close by, that will keep Ari in the same school, that way we can share custody." Lexi said.

"Sounds good." Randy said, as the bus stopped outside where his parents were staying.

Ari came running to with a piece of pizza in her hands. "Mom, grandpa and grandma are staying for an extra month, can I stay? PLEASE?" Ari asked, hopping around.

Lexi looked at Randy, who was nodding. "Ok, that's fine with us."

That night, Lexi tried one last time to call Cody. Her call was sent straight to voice mail. She found herself sitting on the beach alone, crying. Not only because of missing Cody, but because of her old life ending. She was happy and sad at the same time.  
After wiping her eyes, she went back to her room to get ready for bed. As she removed her jewelry, she took off her wedding bands.  
Before going to bed she send an email to Hunter, explaining that she would need some personal time off.

* * *

"That's the last of it. Are you going to be ok here alone?" Randy asked. It was two weeks later, and Lexi had found an apartment close to Randy's house.

"I'll be fine." Lexi smiled. Their divorce had been filed, and they were actually getting along great. Ari would be going between them and his parents while they were on the road. "Randy?" Lexi said, causing him to turn around. "Thank you for everything. You've been a huge help." She smiled as they hugged.

"If you need anything, call me." He smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He said, walking away.

Lexi spent the week getting settled in, and reflecting on her life. She still hadn't heard from Cody, and wasn't sure she would anytime soon. She was now alone, and was afraid that she would be that way for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexi had talked with Hunter many times, trying to get everything straightened out about her title shot. Since she had been out of work for almost a month, he wasn't going to let her come straight into the PPV and get a shot.

"I understand." Lexi said. "And, yes I will be back full time starting with the pay per view tomorrow." She hung up the phone as she was packing. She had a flight the next day, bringing her in right as the show started.

She had been feeling sorry for herself. She had always had Ari with her, but she was still with her grandparents in Florida.

Lexi had an odd feeling as she walked into the arena. This had been the first time back at work since her divorce had been finalized, but it had been kept quiet, and not many people knew that her and Randy had even split up. Of course the absence of the huge rock that her left hand usually held wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

"Where's your wedding ring?" AJ asked, as she was walking past Lexi in the crowded hall.

Almost everyone stopped and looked at her, waiting for her answer. "Randy and I aren't together." Lexi said, hoping that would suffice for now, but she knew better.

"What do you mean, aren't together? Like for right now?" Katelyn asked.

"No, we got divorced." Lexi said, quickly walking away, as the whispers started. She knew it would be around the whole roster before the show even started. Juicy news traveled fast back stage.

A hush fell over the women's locker room as Lexi entered, letting her know that someone had already called a lady in the locker room. All eyes fell to the floor as Lexi looked around the room. She was afraid this was how it was going to be. Everyone was worried that she knew about Randy's extra-curricular activities among the females on the roster, and they all knew the backlash that would follow a scorned Lexi. Though they all had it wrong, she wasn't upset about it. She had worked her way through it, she was past the hurt and betrayal she had felt at first. She knew how charming Randy could be, after all, she herself had once fallen for his charm. She had no intend of getting even, or even confronting any of the divas who she knew had slept with Randy. She stood there for a minute, then frowned to herself as she took a locker in the back corner, where no one had ventured. She proceeded to get ready for the show, then made her way out into the hall.

She had decided to put everything behind her, forcing her divorce and the looks from the divas out of her head, and headed to catering. Traveling all day, she hadn't had time to get a good meal in.

"Hey Lexi. Sorry to hear about the divorce. I really thought that you and Randy were going to make things work out." Sheamus said as she passed him.

"Its really for the best. It was a long time coming." Lexi said with a smile, but after the fifth time of hearing someone say they were sorry to hear about it, she started to get mad.

"Hey Lexi, bummer about the divorce." Zach said as he passed.

"Thanks." Lexi muttered. As she looked ahead of her, she saw a whole group of superstars looking at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She ducked into the first room she saw, placing her hands high on the door, closing it, as she hung her head. She heard someone take a deep breath behind her. The room was almost dark, she had been sure it was empty, now she was going to have to hear another apology.

"You ok Alex?" Cody asked softly.

Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat, as she slowly turned around, seeing Cody sitting on the small bench in the make shift dressing room.

"I'm sorry, I thought the room was empty." She said, as tears started filling her eyes. "I'll just leave." She said, her hand reaching for the door handle, but Cody stopped her.

"Where's your wedding ring?" He asked.

"Not funny. You know, the divorce was my idea, I don't need everyone's sympathy." Lexi said, harshly.

"Whoa, wait. You're divorced?" Cody asked. "Incase you haven't noticed, I have taken a break from all the drama involving you, Randy and me."

"Yeah, I have noticed, Cody." Lexi said, taking a ragged breath. "I was on my way to catering, so, if you'll excuse me." She turned to head out of the room, but Cody grabbed her arm.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you hate me?"

She didn't want to face him, she knew the hurt that would be in his eyes. "I get what you did. But you could have at least called me to let me know you moved on. You don't understand how lonely I've been, when I all ever wanted was you there beside me." Lexi said, still keeping her back to him.

"Alex, I never moved on. How could you even think that?" He took a deep breath and let his hand move up her arm.

His finger tips leaving goose bumps as they touched her neck. It took all her strength to resist the urge to lean her face into the palm of her hand, but she did, remembering all to hurt she had to deal with, all the times she called him, all the unanswered texts she had sent. Lexi pulled away from him, and grabbed the door handle, turning it. She pulled the door open, and walked out.

"Alex? Alexis!" Cody called after her, making her stop in the middle of the hall.

Lexi turned back to him. "What? After all this time, all the ignored phone calls, all the unanswered texts, what could you possibly want?"

Cody took three long strides and was right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, letting his lips press against hers, ignoring her arms trying to push him away. He knew she would give in. Her arms stopped pushing and started pulling him to her, as her lips parted. He finally pulled back to catch his breath. "I want you Alex."


	12. Chapter 12

Lexi stood there, not really knowing what to say. Cody was standing right in front of her, the man she had wanted for the past year, but as her eyes looked past him, she saw Randy watching them. He looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"I'm sorry Alex. I should have stayed, and fought for you, but, I really don't have an excuse. I guess I felt that if you really wanted me than you would know it and come to me." Cody explained, as he lead Lexi back to his locker room.

Lexi stopped in the door way. "If that was the truth I would understand it."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"It was real convenient for you to step back and leave me in the midst of what was going on. You didn't answer my calls, my texts. How would you even know if I was trying to come back to you?" Lexi asked.

"The truth is, I couldn't take you back unless it was final between you and Randy. But you're divorced now. You two are over." Cody smiled.

"It's not that easy. We still have a child together. He will never be out of my life."

"I know. And I get that you're pissed at me for not calling you back." Cody said.

"I needed you. Don't you understand that I left my husband, my house, my whole world for you?" Lexi cried. "Now, I don't know if you were worth it." She slammed the door, then turned and walked away.

Randy couldn't help but witness the lovers spat. He still couldn't stand to see them together. He had granted Lexi what she wanted, not because he didn't love her anymore, but because he knew no matter what he said, she would still want to go. And even if he talked her into staying, he would always question her feelings towards Cody. But watching this, he couldn't help but smile. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the true Runnels showed, though he never dreamed it would be so soon. It took all his might not to run up to Lexi and hold her, he hated seeing her this hurt, but for now he knew that keeping his distance would be the best, at least for now.

Lexi spent the next couple weeks avoiding Cody and not returning his texts or calls, until he caught up with her before a show at the hotel.

"Come on Alex. Just talk to me." He begged.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked stopping outside her door.

"Just to talk." Cody said. "I miss you."

"Well, I could use something to eat. You buying?" Lexi smiled at Cody.

"Put your things inside and let's go." He smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Cody said, after taking a drink to wash down his salad.

"No. I was mad, and acted like a child. To tell the truth, I think I really needed the time alone to figure things out." Lexi said. "It was hard trying to figure out how to be by myself. Now that I look back, I'm glad that you weren't there."

Cody smiled softly at her. "I know what you're saying, but it doesn't excuse what I did, or how I acted." He took a deep breath. "I was hurt in the past, and I truly don't think I could have handled it if I would have let myself be there for you completely, then you run back to Randy. Do you mind if I ask how things are between you two?"

"Things are good with us. He has his life and I have mine. We haven't really talked too much lately. Only for a few minutes about Ari. When we were going through the divorce, we honestly talked everyday. Things were good with us, maybe he was glad it was done and over with. But now he has started pulling away from me. I guess that's a good thing, maybe he's moving on with his life." Lexi said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Cody said.

"Will you answer it honestly?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Do we have a future?" Lexi asked.

"I would like to think so. Do you think we do?" He asked.

"I would like to hope so. I have to tell you though, a few weeks ago, I was mad, and when I said that I left Randy for you, that's not really true. I asked for the divorce, because I realized that with everything he had done, I truly wasn't mad anymore, and I knew then that we were done. I don't want you to feel pressure, like i left everything for you." Lexi said.

"Alex, I knew you were mad. You had every right to be." Cody said.

"And what I said about you not being worth it, I'm sorry." Lexi said.

"Don't. You were mad and hurt. It's ok." Cody said. They ate and talked, before heading back to the hotel.

"You wanna come in while I grab my things?" Cody asked.

"Sure." Lexi said. She sat on the bed and watched him go through his suitcase, and get all the things he needed.

"Alex, can you put that in my bag, while I go to the bath room?" He asked, she agreed and he walked into the bathroom.

Lexi unzipped his gym bag and was getting ready to put his stuff in, when she noticed something in the bag she thought was empty. She reached in and pulled out a pair of small lace panties. She was still holding them in her hand when Cody walked out.

"Why'd you take your underwear off?" He asked.

"These aren't mine. They were in your bag." Lexi said.

"What? How did they get in there?" he asked.

"How would I know?" Lexi said. "I think I need to go get my things, I'll see you around the arena." Lexi said, leaving.

"Alex, I swear I have no idea where these came from." Cody yelled as Lexi left. that night Lexi managed to avoid Cody, until she was walking out of the arena. She had hung around, waiting for everyone to leave, knowing that Cody was always one of the first to leave. As she walked out, she saw Cody leaning against her car. She couldn't avoid him now.

"Cody?" She asked as she opened her trunk, putting her bags in it.

"Alex, I know you've been avoiding me. I'm being serious, I have no idea where those underwear came from." Cody said.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Cody. You're a single guy." Lexi said.

"Yes i do owe you an explanation, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm I'm with not single. I'm currently in pursuit of you, and until you tell me to stay away from you, its the same as being in a relationship." Cody said.

"So you have no idea where they came from?" Lexi asked.

"No." Cody said.

"But they were there." Lexi said.

"I know. I can't figure out how they got there." Cody said.

Lexi took a deep breath.

"I know what you're thinking, Alex. You just got out a relationship where you were lied too all the time, I swear to you that I haven't been with anyone since being with you. Not one person." Cody said, he walked over to Lexi and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't lie to you." He said softly, leaning into her.

His lips pressed against hers. Lexi didn't fight it. She missed Cody, and for some reason she believed him.

"Come back to my room with me?" He asked, his lips just inches from hers. "We still have some time before we have to hit the road." He said.

"You need a ride?" Lexi asked, pulling his lips back to hers. He opened her door for her, then climbed in the other side.

His hands didn't leave her at anytime on the way to his room. He scanned his room card and opened the door, letting Lexi in first. Her hand went over her nose.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. "Did you have a party in here before the show tonight?" Lexi asked, as she walked further into the room, only to see all of Cody's clothes thrown around the room, along with numerous bottles of various types of alcohol.

"Shit, what the hell happened here?" He asked as he left Lexi's side, picking up some of his clothes, only to have the liquid drip off them, that's when he noticed the huge rips in the material. Within a second, he was back by Lexi's side.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he pushed her behind him.

"Someone was in here. Just incase they are still here." He said, as he swung open the bathroom door. Empty.

"Who would do this?" Lexi asked.

"I can think of someone." Cody said.

"Oh, come on. You don't really think it was Randy? How would he get in here?" Lexi asked.

"I can't believe your sticking up for him." Cody said.

"You can't convict him without any proof. Why would he do this?" Lexi asked, moving towards the door.

"He wants you back." Cody said.

"No he doesn't. We're done." Lexi said.

"Alex, I sure didn't do this to my own stuff. I've been thinking about it, those panties could have only gotten in my stuff if someone had messed with it, now this. There is only one person who wouldn't want to see us together." He explained.

"No. I don't believe it was him. Randy wouldn't have done this." Lexi said.

"I can't believe he is still able to pull the wool over your eyes. Randy isn't a good guy. He hid it for so long while you two were together. You never knew the real Randy. This is it, this has his name written all over it." Cody said.

"I don't think he would do this, why? What would make him do this to you?" Lexi asked.

"You." Cody said.

"He's over me." Lexi said.

"Then what's your theory?" He asked.

"I don't know. Some crazy fan got their hands on a key card."

"Crazy, yes, but not a fan." Cody said.

"Well, us standing here discussing it, isn't helping. What are you going to do?" Lexi asked.

"Complain to the front desk. I have a change of clothes in my gym bag, and then I'm heading home for a day or two, so I'll be fine." He said.

"Alright, are you ready to head out?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. You going to give me a ride to the next show?" He smiled while grabbing her hand.

"You don't have a ride?" She smiled. "I'd say you were pretty confident that you were going to get lucky tonight. Come on." She said, pulling him out of the door, trying to get some fresh air. After their stop at the front desk, Lexi pulled in Cody for a kiss, handing him her keys, as she slipped away from him getting in the passenger seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy's stomach turned as he saw Lexi and Cody arrive together, hand in hand.

"Hey Lex." He said walking by them.

"Hey Randy." She replied, ignoring the evil glares the men were giving each other, pulling Cody along with her, as she walked towards the locker rooms.

Randy walked slowly behind them, never letting his eyes leave Lexi. He watched as Cody kissed her, then as she left Cody at the men's locker room. He quickly walked up behind her.

"So, Lex, you and Cody a thing now?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. We're working on it." Lexi said. "Why?"

"I just don't like it." Randy said.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"He's not right for you." Randy said.

"What makes you think you know who is and isn't right for me?"

"We were together for a long time, Lex. I'd say I know you pretty well. And while Cody is the nice guy you like, I'm sure that in bed, he doesn't even measure up to what you're used too." Randy smirked.

"Alright, I'm done Randy. You can't tell my who I can and can't date, and as far as you knowing me, not at all. Did you forget how far apart we had become? When you need to talk about Ari, you can come to me, but stay out of my personal life." Lexi said, starting to walk away, but she turned back. "As far as the bedroom goes, Cody far exceeds your, uh, measurements." She grinned to herself as she walked away.

Randy's face turned red with anger, and he turned and slammed open the locker room door.

"Runnels!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the concrete walls.

"What do you want?" Cody asked, turning from the locker he was standing at. He hadn't even had time to change.

"You know what I want. Who I want." Randy snarled.

"Yeah, I know you want Alex, but she's done with you. Do you honestly think that she would divorce you, then come crawling back?" Cody laughed.

"I want you to stay away from her." Randy said, stepping in Cody's face.

"I don't care what you want. I want her, and according to what she said last night, while her naked body was pressed to mine, she wants me too." Cody grinned.

"Stay away from my wife." Randy said.

"She's not your wife anymore!" Cody shouted, pushing Randy out of his face. "You have no business knowing about Alex's and my relationship. We were together while you were married, and now that you're divorced, we're together. Get over it. Get over her!" Cody turned back towards his locker and Randy charged at him, knocking him into the set of lockers, and too the ground, straddling him and punching him in his already bloody head, before a few guys in the locker room pulled him off.

Lexi had changed into her ring gear and was heading back to meet Cody, when she saw the training staff run into the men's locker room. Her eyes scanned the hall for Cody, but there was no sign of him. She caught Punk as he was walking out of the room.

"Where's Cody?" She asked.

"I, uh, well..." He looked behind him and held up one finger. He peeked his head into the room. "Female in the room!" He yelled, as he grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her into the room.

Lexi looked where the trainers had gathered, and between them, she saw Cody laying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh..." Lexi said, rushing forward and falling to her knees next to him. "Cody?" She asked.

He had blood running down his face and covering his shirt. The pool of blood on the floor made her stomach turn.

"I'm alright Alex. Get out of here, you don't need to see this." Cody said, trying to lift his head, just to be pushed back down.

"No, I'm not leaving your side." Lexi said, grabbing his hand. "What happened?"

"The asshole attacked me from behind." Cody said.

"Stop moving Cody." The trainer said.

Lexi looked around to see a few guys standing behind her, watching. "What happened?" She asked them.

They looked at each other, none wanting the backlash that was sure to follow for the person who told her. Everyone knew of Orton's temper.

"Seriously, no one will tell her?" Punk asked. "Fine, just shows you guys have no backbone." He said to them as they turned and walked away. "He and Orton got into it. Orton rammed him into the lockers then pounded his face, until he was pulled off."

"Randy did this?" Lexi gasped. She turned back to Cody. "I'm sorry, Code. This is my fault. I had a fight with him in the hall. He must have come in here and taken it out on you."

"No, Alex. It wasn't your fault. Randy came in here running his mouth. I should have known better than to turn my back on him. He always takes the easy way." Cody said.

"Alright, come on, lets get you up. You may need stitches, but we need to get it cleaned up first." One of the trainers said.

Once he was standing, Lexi took one of the trainer's spots, refusing to leave Cody.

He looked down at her and smiled weakly. "Babe, you're getting blood all over you."

Before Lexi could respond, the cameras were in their faces. Only in the WWE would their personal life be put into the script.

"Alex, really, you should go get cleaned up. I'll be ok." Cody said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lexi said firmly.

Cody knew by her tone not to argue, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she wanted to be by his side.

By the time Cody was cleaned up and his head was glued shut, the show was already going. When they walked out of the trainer's room, they were on their way for Cody to get dressed. As they passed the curtain, Lexi happened to see Randy in the middle of the ring, with a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, why don't you go and get cleaned up. I have to get ready for my match." Lexi said kissing Cody gently.

"Alex, I know what you're going to do. I'm not letting you confront him. That's what he wants." Cody said.

Lexi turned back to the monitor.

"So, as you all saw earlier, my ex-wife has moved on. Oh, yes I said ex. But see the thing is, they were together before we were divorced. As a matter of fact, I could even say, maybe Cody is the one who caused our divorce." Randy said, as the screen replayed the footage from earlier. Lexi's arms around a bloody Cody, as Randy laughed. "If he thinks what happened to him in the locker room settles things with me, he's dead wrong. The one thing I hold dear to me, was my family, which is now shattered."

Lexi took off towards the ramp. "Alex, stop!" Cody called after her. "This is what he wants. Just leave it!"

But it was too late, Lexi's music hit and it took her two seconds to get in the ring.

"Give me a mic!" She yelled towards the time keeper, who wasn't moving fast enough. Lexi slid out of the ring and grabbed the mic out of the man's hand, and climbed back in the ring.

"Well, look what we have here. Uh, Lex, what is that on you?" Randy laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Lexi said into the mic. "You want this? You want our daughter to see this?"

"This is mild compared to what you brought into our home." Randy snarled.

"You really want to do this Randal? You want to air each other's dirty laundry? I'm game, because my basket isn't near as full as yours." Lexi grinned evilly. "This on me, yeah, it's Cody's blood. The blood that you caused when you attacked him from behind. But isn't that how you do things? Behind people's backs."

"And you're open about what you and Cody have done?" Randy asked.

"That's old news. It was plastered all over the dirt sheets. Everyone in the world knows I cheated on you with Cody. It's no secret. So that's one. Shall we reveal your track record, or do you not even know the number?" Lexi asked.

"So this is how it's going to be, Rhodes sending you to do what he should do? What kind of man is that?" Randy chuckled.

"Man? Really? Do you really want me to tell everyone what kind of 'man' you are?" Lexi asked. "You need to take a step back." Lexi said.

"Or what?" Randy smirked. Lexi raised her hand and slapped Randy hard across the face. The impact made him take a few steps back, but once he got his footing he got right back in Lexi's face, grabbing both of her arms, making her drop the microphone, as he pushed her into a corner.

Within seconds Cody was in the ring. He grabbed Randy and turned him around. "Don't ever touch her again." Cody said. "You want some of me, come at me. Don't attack me from behind."

Randy smirked, then stepped out of the ring, as Cody grabbed Lexi and pulled her behind him, to put more space between her and Randy. Randy kept walking to the back.

"You alright, Alex?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She said, as he helped her out of the ring. "You know, this is far from over with him."


	14. Chapter 14

~**Sorry this has taken so long. Along with writer's block, I have been down with pneumonia. But now I'm hoping to start posting every few days! Thanks!~**

* * *

"No more arguing. I'll come to your place, you can pack you some things, and you'll stay with me." Cody said.

"Cody..." Lexi began.

"No, Alex. I know you don't think he'll do anything to you, but I honestly don't want to take the chance."

"Alright." Lexi agreed. They had just arrived in town, and headed to her apartment. After grabbing some clothes, they were on their way to Cody's place.

Lexi had sat down on Cody's couch with her feet spread out in front of her. Cody walked in and smiled at her, handing her a cup of coffee. He gently picked up her feet, before sitting down, and placing them in his lap.

"I don't mean to pressure you, but can I ask what you want out of our relationship?" He asked her.

Lexi wasn't ready for his question, and almost chocked on the coffee in her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"What I said. Is this just something to help you transition into your new life of being single, or is it more?"

"I'd like to think it's more." Lexi said, now unsure of how Cody felt about her.

Cody read the look on her face. "Alex, I love you. I just wanted to make sure that there was more on your part. You just got divorced, and I mean, I'm not asking you to marry me right now, but I am ready to settle down, get married with in a couple of years, and maybe have a baby. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for that. I'm not trying to push you..."

"You just need to know where i stand on this?" Lexi smiled. She sat her coffee down, she took his and did the same, as she placed herself in his lap. "Cody, I have felt like I've been single for years. I love you, and if we do get to the point of marriage, I'll be ready for it." Lexi said, kissing him.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's have some fun." He smiled, laying her down on the couch.

They spend the rest of the week around the house, with Ari.

"I really like your house Uncle Cody." Ari smiled, as they tossed the ball in the back yard.

"You know, Ari, you don't have to call me uncle anymore." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, It's kind of weird to tell people that my mom is dating my uncle." Ari laughed. "So, when are you two getting married?"

"What?" Cody asked.

"Well, you guys are so happy together. I know you will." Ari giggled.

"Let's give your mom some time to breath. She just got divorced. Speaking of that, how are things going at home?" He asked.

"You mean at Dad's?" She asked, Cody nodded. "Ok. Most of the time I'm at Grandma's and Grandpa's house. Dad's still pretty busy." Ari frowned.

"Hey, why don't we go get your mom, and head out to dinner, then ice cream?" Cody said, trying to cheer her up.

Ari smiled. "Ok!" She shouted, running towards the house.

The next week they were back on the road. They had dropped Ari off at Randy's parents house.

"Thank you." Lexi said as they headed towards the airport.

"For what?" Cody asked.

"For making Ari feel so welcome." Lexi smiled.

"You know I love her." Cody smiled, until he glanced at her and saw the look on her face. "What is it, Alex?"

"It just makes me sad that you are better with her then her own father. I feel like Randy is pissed at me, and taking it out on her. And to top it all off, I can't even talk to him anymore." Lexi said, as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry." He said.

"Just so you know, when we get to the arena, I will have to try and talk with him, alone." Lexi said.

"Alex, that's not a good idea. What if he hurts you?"

"I have to take that chance, for Ari. I can't stand when she is hurting." Cody lifted Lexi's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Knowing how great of a mother she was, he couldn't help but think of her having his child.

"Randy I need to talk to you?" Lexi said, not even bothering to knock on his dressing room door, thinking twice about that as he turned around with just a towel covering him.

"Oh, come to remember what a real man is like?" He flashed his patented Orton grin.

"Stop, this is about Ari." Lexi said.

Randy slowly wrapped the towel around his lower half, laughing as Lexi turned her head. "Oh, come on sweetheart, it's not like you haven't come face to face with it." He said, sitting down.

"Don't be so vulgar."

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked, towel drying his hair.

"I don't think Ari is happy at your house." She said.

"Why?"

"Because, you're never there, for one, and two, she's always at your parents house. She doesn't even get to stay in her own house."

"And she does when she's with you?" Randy yelled. "I know you've been at Runnels place."

Lexi jumped at his voice. "That's not the point. She has grown up in your house. That's her home."

Randy got up and walked over to her. "Lex, you can't tell me how to parent. This is who I am." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Besides, I know that you just used this as a ploy to get away from him."

"Let go of me." Lexi said, trying to loosen his grip.

"I know you only came here for one thing."

"Randy, let me go." Lexi said, as Randy pushed himself against her.

"You know you miss me."

"Not in the slightest." Lexi said, trying to shove him back.

Randy leaned his head down ad kissed her, hard. Lexi struggled to get away, but his grip was too tight, she had no other choice than to give in, and let him kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexi stood there, frozen, waiting until Randy was done. As soon as he stepped back, Lexi slapped him and left the room.

"Stupid asshole." She said as she ran into Cody.

"Whoa, what did I do?" He asked smiling.

"Not you. I've just been groped." She said.

"What? I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Well, aside from him pushing himself on me, and kissing me, yeah. But of course nothing was accomplished. He's such a child, he thought I was making it up just to go see him." Lexi said.

"He kissed you?" Cody asked, his face red with anger. "That's it, Alex. I'm going to kick his ass."

"No. Just leave it."

"Isn't that what I said last week, when you high tailed it to the ring?" Cody asked.

"I know."

"He's going to keep going, doing what ever he can to get us apart, because he thinks he can get you back."

"Code, you know I'm not going back to him." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, but stopping. "I'm going to shower, and brush my teeth." She said. "Don't do anything Cody." Lexi walked away.

Cody waited until she was out of sight, then stormed his way into Randy's locker room.

"I knew you'd come back for more..." Randy started, until he turned around seeing Cody standing there. "Get out of here, I have nothing to say to you. Unless you'd like some more of what you got last week?"

"You attacked when my back was to you. You and I both know how spineless you are." he said, walking up and shoving Randy against the wall. "Don't ever touch Alex again, or I'll kill you." Cody growled.

"You're jsut upset, because you know as well as I do, that once she's done with you, she'll be on her way back to me." Randy grinned.

Cody grabbed Randy's freshly put on shirt by the collar. "I know you're the one who has pulled the shit, trying to make Alex leave me. Nothing you have done has worked, and nothing will. Got me?" He said, pushing Randy as he left the room.

Randy stood there smiling.

Cody was in the shower when his phone started buzzing. After the third time Lexi got up and grabbed his phone. Her heart sank when she saw the name on the phone. Rachael, Cody's ex-wife. Why would she be texting him? Lexi's fingers trembled, as she forced herself not to hit the message icon on hte phone's screen.

It's nothing. She thought to herself, as she started to put the phone back in its spot, but as she did, the phone buzzed again.

The message scrolled across the top of the phone.

I miss you Code! I still love you! When can I see you again? Rach

Lexi's trembling hands placed the phone back in it's place as the water had turned off. She hurried to the other side of the room, and busied herself with her makeup.

Cody walked out with a towel around his waist, and smiled over at Lexi.

"You look beautiful, Alex." he said.

"Thanks. Your phone has been going crazy." Lexi smiled slightly.

"Oh, thanks. I'll be ready to go in a minute." Cody said picking up his phone and scrolling through the messages, hitting a couple buttons, before throwing it on the bed, and pulling his clothes out of his bag.

"Who was it?" Lexi asked, casually.

"Oh, no one important." Cody said, while pulling his pants on.

Lexi felt her face fall. Not Important? Then why did you not tell me it was your ex? She thought.

Cody finished getting ready and walked up behind Lexi. She couldn't help smile.

"If we hadn't told TJ and Nattie that we'd join them for dinner, I'd just undress you and keep you in that bed all night." He whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm, you smell so good." He growled.

"We need to go." Lexi forced a smile, hoping a night out with friends would take her mind off the messages.

As soon as she said that, Cody's phone went off again. He scooped it off the bed, reading it.

"Speaking of..." He tossed his phone to Lexi.

Hurry, I'm hungry! TJ

Lexi looked over to see Cody walk into the bathroom. "Tell him to give me five minutes." Cody called.

Lexi quickly sent the text, and before she could stop her fingers, they hit the message button, and she scrolled through his messages. None from Rachael. He had deleted them.

Forget about it Lexi. She said to herself, as she slipped on her shoes, and took Cody his phone. She stood in the doorway and watched him run a handful of gel through his hair. He looked over at her and winked, making her smile.

"What's wrong, Alex?" He asked, washing his hands.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"I don't know, you just seem down." He said, pulling her to him. "You sure your ok?"

"Yeah, just hungry I guess." She smiled.

He kissed her deeply. "Well, let's go then." He grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes as they headed out, meeting Nattie and TJ in the lobby.

"It's about time, I'm straving." TJ called as soon as they exited the elevator.

The night was just the distraction Lexi had needed. After dinner, dancing and drinks, they headed back to the hotel. Cody's lips finding Lexi's neck as soon as the elevator door closed from letting Nattie and TJ off on their floor. His hands slipped to her back, pulling her into him. Lexi could feel the hardness in his jeans, as her arms wrapped around him, finding their way up the back of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Your lucky our room is really close to the elevator." He whispered in her ear, as he pulled her out the door, to their room, never letting her go. As soon as their door opened, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying on top of her, feverishly tearing her dress off.

Lexi woke to find herself alone in the bed, to the smell of fresh coffee. The sun peering through the open balcony door, as the breeze danced off her naked body. She reached for the sheet, pulling it around her, and walked to the door, to find Cody sitting in his boxers at the small table, sipping a cup of coffee. His phone in his hand. He looked up, simultaneously hitting the button to shut the screen of his phone off.

"Good morning Doll." He smiled. "Coffee's fresh." He nodded towards the room.

Lexi walked in and got herself a cup, then slipped on Cody's t-shirt from the night before, and joined him on the balcony.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"My phone was going off. It woke me up." He said.

"Anything worth talking about?" She asked, remembering the texts from the previous evening.

"Nah. Mostly my dad. You would think he would remember what its like to be on the road, and not text so early." Cody smiled.

"Your dad, texting?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, very slowly." Cody chuckled, as his phone went off again. He laughed while looking at the screen. "You're going to have to teach him short hand. He spells everything, I mean, EVERYTHING out." He handed her his phone.

When are you coming back into town? Bring Alexis with you. I haven't seen her in so long.

Lexi smiled at the message.

"How did you manage to get his to text?" She asked, handing his phone back to him. As soon as it was in his hands, the phone buzzed again. Cody's face turned from a smile to cold. His whole mood changed as he looked at the phone.

"Cody? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's fine." He said, hitting several buttons, before turning his phone on silent. "Since we're up, I guess we might as well get a head start to the next town." he smiled at her, getting up leaving her on the balcony, with not so much as a kiss.

Lexi had started to hate his phone by the time they made it to the car. "Will you just turn the damned thing off?" She growled, as he tripped for the third time while walking. "Who ever it is, just fucking call them." Although she knew who it was, and she knew that while she was around, he wouldn't call her. Cody had never been so protective of his phone as he had been today. He had the thing in his hand ever since this morning on the balcony.

"Fine, I'm done." He said, sliding behind the wheel, putting the phone under his left leg, instead of it's usual place, plugged in and sitting between the seats.

Lexi had settled down in the passenger seat, pulling out the book she was currently about halfway through. She tuned out Cody's singing along with the radio, as she was engulfed in her book, until she felt a sharp swerve, that caused her to look up, seeing Cody's phone in his hand, as he was texting, while driving.

With that Lexi reached over and snagged the phone out of his hand.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She shouted. She looked down at the phone, and saw who he was texting. Rachael!


	16. Chapter 16

Lexi debated for a minute if she was going to say something, instead she tossed the phone in the back seat, not saying anything to Cody.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

The rest of the ride was silent. She wasn't going to make him talk about it. When they arrived at the hotel, Lexi walked to the trunk and got her bags and walked in, Cody on her heels, after fishing his phone from the back seat.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" He asked, as they walked up to the front desk.

Lexi gave her information to the clerk. "Just one, or two people?" he asked.

"Two." Cody said.

"No, just one." Lexi said, turning to the clerk. "Only one person, and I only need one key."

"Come on, Alex." Cody said, checking into his own room. "Won't you even talk to me?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Randy chuckled behind them.

"Shut the fuck up, Orton." Lexi said, taking her key card and walking to the elevator.

"What? You talk to him, but won't even say a word to me?" Cody called after her, signing the papers and jerking his card out of the clerks hand, chasing after Lexi. "Alex. Stop this." He said, barely able to stop the elevator doors from closing.

Randy slipped on right behind him, still grinning at their spat.

"You know Lex, if you're tired of him, I'm available." Randy smiled.

"I'm not in the fucking mood Orton. I will beat the shit out of you." Cody growled.

"Shut up boy. Adults are talking here." Randy hissed back at him, as the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

Lexi laughed, as she stepped one foot off the elevator. "You both seem less than men to me. You two should talk. You deserve each other." She said, walking to her room.

"Ah, Lex, don't be like that. You know I'm more than a man." Randy laughed, as Cody grabbed his bags, going after her.

She stopped in front of her door. "Cody, leave me alone." She said, opening her door, walking in.

Cody caught the door behind her, and walked in. "Just talk to me. What did I do?"

"I'm done playing games. I've had enough with Randy. I truly thought you were different."

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I saw who the text was from, not only in the car, but last night too." Lexi said.

"You went through my phone?" He asked.

"I picked it up, I saw the message. I saw what it said, and then you told me it was nothing." Lexi said.

"No, I told you it was no one important. And that's true." he said.

"If that was true, then why did you keep it from me?" She asked.

"Because I knew you would act like this." He said.

"Bull shit, Cody. It's not who the message was from, it's what it said." Lexi lied.

"Sure. So your telling me that if I told you I was getting messages from Rachael, that you would be ok with it?" he asked.

"No, not ok. Not with your past." Lexi said. "How many times have you gone back to her?"

"It's different, I've never gone back to her, she's came to me." He said.

"And you just so happen to fuck every time she does." Lexi retorted.

"Yes, we have, but I haven't seen her in almost two years." he said. "I'm not going to lie, yes I fucked her, because I was lonely. I was single, and unattached. It's not like I cheated on anyone."

"If it's been almost two years then why is she texting you now? And why are you hiding it from me?"

"I have no idea why she started texting me, but I asked her to stop." he said.

"Oh yeah, when? When you almost killed us on the road because you couldn't wait until we stopped somewhere? I sure as hell didn't see anywhere that you asked her to quit." Lexi shouted. "I'm done with games Cody."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's simple, you want her, have at it, but stay the fuck away from me!" She shouted, opening her door, as people were passing by.

"Lexi?" Dolph asked, as he and Tyler Reks were opening the door right next to hers. "Is everything ok?"

"If Cody would leave my room, then yes." Lexi said.

Dolph stepped over to her door and looked in. "Runnels, we aren't going to have a problem are we?" Tyler stepped behind him.

Cody looked at each man, then back to Lexi. "Alex?" He asked.

"Leave!" She said. With that Cody grabbed his bags and left her room.

"If you need anything, we're right next door." Tyler said.

"Anything." Dolph echoed.

"Thanks guys." Lexi smiled as she closed her door.

Cody was waiting for her in the lobby when she was heading to the arena.

"Alex, let me explain. Please." He said.

"It takes ten minutes to get to the arena, you have that long." Lexi said.

"I thought she needed money, that's usually why she contacts me." he said.

"So that's suppose to make me feel better? That you were going to give her money?" Lexi asked.

"I wasn't. I promise. And I did tell her to leave me alone. I know it was wrong not telling you, but I knew you would be hurt by it." Cody said. "I'm sorry, Alex. I swear, there was no ill intent. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"I've been kept in the dark on things for so long. You used to tell me everything, now I feel like your hiding things. And I know it's not right that I bring in my baggage from Randy. I do trust you, but it's so easy for me to slip into my old frame of mind, and question everything around me." Lexi said. "You have never been so protective of your phone. Now it's like you're trying to keep it from me."

"I was, but not for why you think. Ari and I were trying to plan something for you. She's been texting me all morning. This is something she wants to do, but she needs help." Cody said.

"Wow, now I feel about an inch tall." Lexi said.

"Alex, I will let you read all the texts on my phone, well, all except the ones from Ari. I told Rachael that I was with you, and not to contact me anymore. Not that that's going to stop her from doing it, but I won't keep it from you anymore. I swear. I love you Alex." He reached over and grabbed her hand, making her smile.

"I love you, too." Lexi said.

Over the next month, the texts from Rachael had started to dwindle, as for things between Cody and Randy, it had escalated. There had been several run ins back stage, where they had to be separated. Lexi wasn' even able to talk to him anymore regarding Ari.

"I have to do this." Lexi said, as she slipped her shoes on.

"Alex, I don't trust him. He's violent, and unpredictable." Cody said, standing in her way of the locker room door.

"He's the father of my child. I need to try to set things right. I can't take this feud with you two anymore, not to mention the hurt this all is causing Ari. I have to talk to him." Lexi said. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed Cody sweetly on the lips. "I'll be ok. You just concentrate on your match, and I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Just be careful." Cody said, pulling Lexi back in for a kiss before she left.

Lexi found Randy where she knew he would be, sitting at the bar, with a beer in his hand.

"Lex." He grinned. "I wasn't sure that you would show."

"I got your text, and you're right, we need to talk." Lexi said, taking the stool next to his.

Randy ordered her a drink. "Let's go to a table." He said, getting up. He pulled out a chair for her, and Lexi sat down.

"So talk." She said.

"I don't know where to start." Randy said, running his hand through his hair. "I gave you what you wanted. Everything you wanted all the time. What happened to us?"

"What is this about Randy?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just trying to figure things out." Randy said. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Can I just say, that what's going on right now, with Cody. It's not good for Ari." Lexi said.

"I agree, so call things off with him." Randy said.

"You know that's not what I meant. You can't keep fighting with him, and with me. We agreed that when we divorced that things would be fine between us, so we could keep things good for Ari." Lexi said.

"No, you said it, I agreed to anything you wanted. Through our whole marriage, when you asked for something you got it, no matter the cost. I gave it to you. Why was that not enough?" He asked.

"I wanted you, Randy. Not things. You couldn't give me what I needed most. That's what killed us. You were never there, even when you were home, you were always off in your head, somewhere else." Lexi said. "And we talked about a divorce, we both agreed that it would be best."

"No!" Randy shouted. He took a second and regained control of himself. "I never wanted a divorce. I only wanted you Lex. Don't you get it? I said ok to the divorce, hoping you would realize you wanted me. When you started things back up with Cody, I didn't know what else to do but lash out. I love you Lex, don't you see that? I want you back." He said, reaching over and taking her hand in his, raising it up to his lips.  
"Stop Randy." Lexi said, pulling her hand away from him. "I can't just forget what you have done, not only while we were married, but things with Cody too."  
"Is there anything I can do to change how you feel about me?" Randy asked.  
"No." Lexi said softly. "I love you, but not the same way I used too. You're Ari's father. We are always going to have a bond. But unfortunately I know a different side of you. A side that scares the shit out of me."  
"So, what? your just done?" he asked.  
"I've been done. From the first day I realized I loved another man more than you." Lexi said. "It wasn't right what I did. The cheating wasn't right on both of our parts. I held on until I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry Randy. We can never get back what we had, and it would be unfair to even try. Unfair to both of us, unfair to Cody, and Ari. You need to move on. Find love with someone else."  
Randy stood up and pulled Lexi too him, kissing her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. He pulled back to look at her.  
"Goodbye Randy." She said, pulling herself out of his arms, and walking away.

With in minutes of leaving the bar, Lexi's phone rang.  
"Hey Code." She said.  
"Ok, what did you do to Orton?" He asked.  
"I told him I was done. I kissed him goodbye and left. Why?" She asked.  
"He just called me. He apologized for everything. I have never known him to say he was sorry, but he did." Cody laughed. "Now I feel like I have to watch my back more than ever. What does he have up his sleeve?"  
"Really, I think he's being sincere." Lexi said. "How much longer are you going to be? I miss you."  
"I'm leaving the arena now." Cody said.  
"I'll be waiting." Lexi grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexi was glad to finally be getting some time off, especially since Cody was too. Last month Cody had asked Lexi to move in with him. She was finally able to get things settled, and get Ari's room set up.

Cody had gone to pick up Ari from Randy's. They had secret errands to run. She smiled at the picture Ari had just sent her, of her, Cody and Randy shopping together. Things had finally turned around with Randy. He had become a part of the family again. He was even dating.

Lexi was coming to the end of her contract. She had taken the last two months off of ring action, after an elbow injury. Normally an injury would have angered her, but this time, she was happy about the timing. She walked into the bathroom, scooping up the evidence of her morning activities, and walked the trash bag out to the garbage can, knowing her secret would be safe until she was ready to share it.

"Hey Alex." Cody called as he walked in the door.

"Hey." Lexi smiled, walking to the hall to meet him. "Where's Ari?"

"She's at Randy's." Cody smiled, pulling Lexi into his arms.

"Oh. I finished her room. I wanted her to see it. She was suppose to stay over here this weekend." Lexi frowned.

"Go get ready, I'm taking you out to dinner." Cody grinned.

After dinner they pulled up to the house. Cody pulled Lexi through the back gate, then disappeared. Lexi looked around at the yard. It was lit up with thousands of tiny lights covering the trees.

"It's beautiful." Lexi gasped, as she continued walking around the hedges that hid the patio. When she turned the corner, she froze. Her eyes scanned the small crowd in front of her. Randy was standing with Ari next to him. there were a few friends from work, and Cody's family. Then her eyes stopped on Cody. He was knelt on one knee, with a small black box in his hand. He reached up and grabbed one of her trembling hands.

"Alexis, I know it hasn't been that long, but I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the catering room. We have been through so much. I love you. Will you marry me?" Cody smiled up at her.

Her breath was caught in her throat, all she could do was nod yes, as she wiped the tears away from her face. Cody slid the ring on her finger and stood and embraced her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you. I'm pregnant." She whispered in his.

THE END!

*Thank you all for your support of my story.


End file.
